


Дарю тебе мир

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире все владеющие магией или беглецы, или рабы.<br/>Однажды Джона Константина покупает некий Джек Хоксмур. Каковы планы нового владельца и почему он ведет себя так странно?</p><p>Или, вот что бывает, когда обсуждаешь slave!AU и думаешь написать короткий текст в рамках этой идеи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дарю тебе мир

**Author's Note:**

> Связано с прочими фиками коллекции. По таймлайну где-то заметно после ("Цветов Жизни..."), но их знание не является обязательным.

Сегодняшний день удивлял Джона Константина.  
Он искренне полагал, что, после очередной поимки его просто убьют. Или убьют, но так, чтобы показать пример другим.  
Собственно, Джон примерно на это и рассчитывал, пока его везли с мешком на голове, и машина подпрыгивала на ухабах.  
Идея спрятаться в глуши успехом не увенчалась, а попытка перекрыть действие «маячков» и что-то сделать с нанитами провалилась. Все шло не так плохо, но, стоило Джону начать избавляться от блока на магию, как рассыпались в пыль все аккуратно возведенные за два месяца скрывающие заклинания.  
Его обнаружили и, как он ни пытался спрятаться, поймали посреди леса и оглушили.  
Удивлением для очнувшегося в багажнике Джона было и то, что, похоже, его только раза три пнули. После прошлого побега его избили до беспамятства, а, когда чуть оправился и его перепродали — еще раз, уже в новом доме. Это не считая «обычного» наказания через наниты и их действие напрямую на мозг.  
«Меня точно собираются убивать долго, мучительно и прилюдно», — подумал Джон, проверяя, насколько надежно ему связали руки. Вряд ли бы помогло, освободись он, но вдруг сегодняшний день готовил ему какой-то хороший сюрприз.  
Только, как показалось Джону, что-то начало получаться, как машина остановилась. Через полминуты багажник распахнули и крайне недружелюбный загорелый лысый тип с квадратной челюстью и хорошей мускулатурой, одетый в штаны и куртку маскировочной окраски, практически выбросил Джона из багажника на асфальт.  
— Эй! Аккуратнее нельзя? — спросил Джон, он знал, что напрашивается, и не сильно удивился, когда получил еще один сильный пинок по ребрам.  
— Уебал бы, — поделился тип.  
Конечно, говорил он не с Джоном, а со своим коллегой, который смотрелся почти так же, как он, разве что был чуточку повыше ростом. Джон хотел сказать, что его всегда поражало, как ловцы рабов не любят беглецов. Ведь без них не было бы и заработка. Но дыхания пока не хватало.  
— Нельзя, — терпеливо отозвался второй тип, он подошел, наклонился и вздернул Джона на ноги, — тот псих отвалил за него столько денег, что нас по голове не погладят.  
Джон насторожился. Вот и еще одно удивление сегодняшнего дня: кто-то его купил. И, кроме всего, походу, влетело это ему в копеечку. И всех связанных трудностей этот загадочный «кто-то» не боялся. Не то, чтобы Джона посещали какие-то сомнения в собственных талантах или ценности, но это было странно. И он сомневался, что хочет встречаться с тем, кому в принципе могут понадобиться настолько специфические заклинания, что нужен ему именно Джон, а не кто-то, кого проще сломать.  
Пока он думал об этом, его протащили внутрь печально знакомого трехэтажного здания Службы Контроля Волшебства. Фасад красовался рядами окон и волнообразными балконами, что до задней части, со стороны которой и привезли Джона, тот тут можно было видеть только глухую стену с коробками кондиционеров.  
Безликим здесь были и помещения, лестницы и коридоры, в которых изредка попадались работники в белых халатах. Сейчас был «не сезон», поиск и оформление незарегистрированных магов приходились на весну, тогда к представительствам СКВ стекались все желающие сдать соседа, а работники службы ходили по предприятиям, проводя случайные проверки.  
— О, привет, док! — сказал Джон, когда заметил спешащую в их сторону молодую смуглую женщину с темными кудрями и шприцом в руке. — Вы явно хотите меня видеть!  
Она, как это бывало с большинством в СКВ, не заметила слов Джона. Конечно, кого интересует, что там думает какой-то гаджет? А владеющие магией в современном мире воспринимались не лучше, чем планшеты или ноутбуки. Или даже хуже.  
К колдунам на протяжении веков относились в лучшем случае, как к низшим существам, но около трехсот лет назад произошел заметный скачок в научном развитии и это как-то совпало с несколькими трактатами о неестественной природе магии.  
Джон не был специалистом в истории, но он слышал (из источника настолько достоверного, насколько это вообще возможно), что с полвека назад владеющего магическими способностями могли отлучить от церкви, лишить работы, но его не превращали в собственность и не делали орудием... по крайней мере, настолько буквально, как сейчас.  
Притащившие Джона ловцы развязали ему руки, но вцепились с двух сторон так, что они вмиг онемели.  
Работница СКВ протерла сгиб локтя Джона тампоном и отточенным движением вонзила иголку.  
— Ебаные кровопийцы, — прошипел Джон и добавил еще несколько слов, которые показались ему уместными.  
Его кровь нужна была для того, чтобы обновить программу в контролирующем наниты браслете. Полгода назад, как раз до побега, Джону удалось изменить их так, чтобы они перестали реагировать на приказы с собственного пульта управления. К несчастью, в технологиях он разбирался слишком плохо. Особенно, технологиях, рассчитанных на магов, иначе бы он вовсе избавился от нанитов, курсирующих через все тело по его крови.  
Они причиняли неимоверную боль, если от владельца браслета следовало указание. Ну или, если маг целенаправленно причиняет вред своему хозяину. Или пытается применить колдовство не так, как ему было приказано. Последнее дублировало действие магического блока: его ставили другие колдуны, и потому считалось необходимым перестраховаться.  
После того, как работница СКВ ушла, Джона потащили дальше через безликие коридоры и залы. Его прямо в одежде впихнули в душевую кабинку под потоки воды, бьющие со всех сторон.  
— Хоть бы теплой сделали, с-с-суки, — стуча зубами, выразил свою мысль Джон, когда его, дрожащего, мокрого и наглотавшегося воды, оттуда вытащили.  
Помимо пары ловцов, во время «купания» подошла другая женщина. Она была старше, чем ее коллега, тоже в белом халате, но со светлой кожей и пшеничными волосами, заплетенными в косу. Работница СКВ сунула Джону в руки одежду и буркнула: «Переодевайся».  
— Иди нахуй, — ответил он, роняя вещи на пол.  
Один из ловцов занес кулак, но женщина покачала головой.  
— Не тратьте силы понапрасну, — сказала она раздраженно, — клиент ждет, и у нас нет времени. Ребята, переоденьте его.  
— Я сам, — ответил Джон, заметив недобрые ухмылки на лицах ловцов.  
Он понимал, что мало что изменится и новый план побега за пять-десять выигранных минут он не составит. Так что стащил с себя мокрые лохмотья и надел то, что ему принесли.  
Одежда, в которой СКВ продавала магов, всегда была одинаковой. Такая же безликая, как и их коридоры: серые штаны, тапочки на резиновой подошве, без шнурков и футболки с длинными рукавами. Другое дело, во что хозяева потом заставляли переодеваться в их домах… Джон мог бы написать книгу о предпочтениях владельцев, которых он сменил столько раз, что даже бросил считать.  
— Ну что? Стриптиз всем понравился? — спросил Джон, натягивая футболку. — Или повторить?  
Теперь женщина никого не останавливала и не мешала поработать кулаками. Ребра болели нещадно, и оставалось только надеяться, что их сегодня не сломали.  
Потом его опять потащили по коридорам, теперь за ловцами следовала и сотрудница СКВ. Джон молчал и считал число горшков с цветами, чтобы отвлечься. Эта часть здания была ближе к «клиентской», она уже не казалась настолько безликой. Попадались картины на стенах, узкие диванчики… даже пара покупателей, следовавших за местными работниками, которые хорошо поставленным дружелюбным тоном рассказывали об особенностях использования магов в повседневной жизни и на производстве.  
В комнату ожидания Джона ввела уже одна сотрудница, ловцы остались снаружи. Смотрели они при этом на женщину с беспокойством. Особой гордости из-за того, что здесь его боятся даже с блокированный в ноль магией, Джон не чувствовал.  
Как и из-за того, что вот-вот познакомится с тем, кто готов отдать большие деньги за владением им. Джоном Константином.  
«Сейчас увидим, насколько все плохо».  
Комната ожидания была выполнена в бежевых тонах. Несколько узких мягких диванов и кресел с низкими спинками, телевизор под потолком, на котором сменялись пропагандистские ролики СКВ и какие-то популярные клипы, горшки с монстерами на полу.  
А еще тут был пока что незнакомый Джону мужчина с короткой стрижкой. Он сидел в кресле и задумчиво смотрел в потолок. Стоило сотруднице Службы подтолкнуть Джона в комнату и позволить двери автоматически закрыться за ними, как он поднялся с кресла и сделал шаг к ним.  
Новый хозяин, а это без всякого сомнения был именно он, не выглядел слишком молодым, но и до старости ему тоже было далеко. Джон прикинул, что они примерно одного возраста, может быть — он даже немного старше.  
На лице у нового владельца сначала промелькнула радость и облегчение, потом они сменились напускным равнодушием, а после этого застыло выражение, понять которое не удавалось, но нервное предвкушение проглядывалось достаточно ясно.  
Одежду его составлял явно дорогой темный костюм и белая рубашка. А вот обуви не было. Джон перебрал несколько вариантов, почему это могло быть. Некоторые причуды, приходящие в голову, оказывались невинными, другие — хуже.  
— Вам должны были провести инструктаж, — сказала работница СКВ тем самым отработанным дружелюбным тоном, — если что-то непонятно…  
— Нет, спасибо, — перебил ее мужчина, — и да, о повреждениях меня тоже предупредили. Я не буду предъявлять жалобы. И не надо напоминать про контракт, я уже все понял.  
Джон скривил губы в усмешке: после очередного раза, когда его вернули в СКВ, не сумев справиться, они начали добавлять в контракт о передаче во владение пункт про невозможность возврата.  
— Хорошо, — вот теперь радость сотрудницы была неподдельной, — хорошего пользования. Что-то еще?  
— Да. Вызовите мне машину.  
— Конечно.  
Она ушла, оставив их наедине.  
Мужчина, который купил Джона, очень пристально на него смотрел несколько минут, а потом сказал:  
— Я Джек Хоксмур… твой новый владелец.  
— Рад за тебя, — буркнул Джон, — поздравляю с покупкой, все дела.  
Во взгляде Хоксмура появилось явное недоумение, он не ожидал такого ответа от раба. Джон мысленно поставил «1:0» в свою пользу. Сомнений в том, что скоро счет станет другим, не было: все-таки перевес становится заметным, когда стороны в настолько неравных условиях.  
Джек покрутил широкий браслет с темным узором, тот самый, который контролировал нанитов в теле Джона. Это заставило напрячься. Джон на собственном опыте знал, что к воздействию на мозг не привыкнешь и не проигнорируешь. Боль всегда приходила. Некоторые из прошлых хозяев развлекались тем, что чередовали интенсивность, и это могло длиться часами.  
Так что Джон заранее приготовился и сжал зубы: он собирался молчать столько, сколько получится. Незачем доставлять очередному владельцу удовольствие. Пусть сразу поймет, с кем связался.  
Но Хоксмур ничего не сделал и отпустил браслет.  
— А ты Джон, правильно?  
Джон уставился в стенку за его спиной.  
Его имя все равно должно было быть в деле, которое предоставили Хоксмуру. Вместе с личными характеристиками, перечнем умений, уточнениями о нраве, приложенном видеофайле и многом другом.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Хоксмур, — Джон Константин, пошли отсюда.  
Он направился к двери и оглянулся, взявшись за ручку. По собственному печальному опыту Джон знал, что пытаться сбежать прямо в СКВ не получится, и последовал за новым владельцем. Который пока что казался ему довольно подозрительным и вызывал сильное беспокойство.  
Они достаточно быстро вышли наружу, через парадных вход Службы, словно Хоксмуру самому не терпелось выбраться оттуда.  
Джон уставился в пасмурное небо, с которого вот-вот готов был пролиться дождь. Напротив, в сквере, люди выгуливали собак, в воздухе парило изображение банки колы, сменяющееся радостными лицами: типичная реклама.  
Машины, которая должна была забрать их с новым хозяином, пока что не было.  
Хоксмур протянул Джону зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Тот вопросительно поднял брови: курить его отучали довольно жесткими способами. Никому ведь не хочется поощрять дорогостоящие и вредные для здоровья привычки своей собственности. Вопрос в том, осталась ли запись об этом в его карточке, потому что, узнай покупатели заранее, то старались бы сбить цену.  
Варианта было два: Хоксмур или проверял его, или добился полной информации до покупки.  
— Бери, — сказал он, — я знаю, что ты куришь.  
Джон посмотрел на пачку, потом на его лицо. Попытался понять, что скрывается за всем этим. Хоксмур вздохнул и добавил неуверенно:  
— И я тебе разрешаю. Честно.  
Джон сузил глаза. Очень хотелось ответить, что ему не требуется ничье разрешение, и он не принимает подачек… но желание курить пересилило. Потому он взял пачку и зажигалку и быстро достал одну сигарету.  
Хоксмур при это смотрел на него с… жалостью и даже шоком. От этого тоже было неприятно, но Джон сейчас больше волновался, что же могло означать такое поведение нового хозяина. Он ожидал, что вот-вот свалится на ступени СКВ, содрогаясь от боли, но ничего не менялось. Даже когда он взял вторую сигарету.  
— Ни в каких ритуалах для захвата власти или открытия врат Ада участвовать не буду, — сказал Джон, — убей меня сразу, если вдруг. Сбережешь время и силы.  
— Ничего такого я делать не собираюсь, — заверил его Хоксмур.  
Джон покосился на него, опять в задумчивости вертящего браслет и промолчал, несмотря на все едкости, что так и просились. Он слишком устал, чтобы напрашиваться на наказание прямо сейчас. И хотелось хоть чуть-чуть еще походить, а не валяться в отключке из-за боли. Проблема Джона, по мнению общества, была в том, что он не воспринимал сам себя, как собственность. Слишком много лет ему удавалось избегать обнаружения, и теперь безропотно терпеть отношение к самому себе он не мог и не собирался.

***

  
Машина подъехала, когда Джон докуривал третью сигарету. Это было обычное, управляемое автопилотом, такси. Черное, со словно бы обрезанным передом и тонированными стеклами.  
«Все реже им нужны люди. У машины не бывает больничных, усталости или семьи», как сказал полгода назад, один из немногих друзей Джона. Что особо удивительно, Чес не был магом и все равно оставался его другом и даже помогал сбежать в прошлый раз. Он тогда еще водил одно из немногих на город такси без автоуправления. На секунду стало интересно, как все в его жизни теперь. Джон старался сделать так, чтобы следы к Чесу и его семье не привели, и надеялся, что, даже если на того вышли, удалось обойтись малой кровью.  
Хоксмур, завидев машину, долго раздумывать не стал и направился к ней. Джон мысленно заключал пари с самим собой: запихнут ли его опять в багажник или пустят в салон. Больше походило на второе.  
— Забирайся, — Хоксмур подтвердил эту версию, открыв правую переднюю дверцу.  
— Если что, я могу выполнять простые указания, — ответил Джон едко, — открывать двери самому себе тоже.  
Но спорить не стал и забрался в машину. Хоксмур захлопнул дверцу, а сам сел на заднее сидение. Джон кивнул: он бы сам предпочел держать себя спереди, а не за спиной.  
Внутри салон такси пах хвойным ароматизатором, никакого руля не наблюдалось, а вместо приборной панели — только пульты для указания маршрута, управления климат-контролем и музыкальной системой.  
— Пристегнись, — сказал Хоксмур, — и отдай мне сигареты с зажигалкой… пожалуйста.  
Джон фыркнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него через спинку кресла.  
— Ты издеваешься, да? — спросил Джон. — Или, правда, хочешь сделать вид, что я могу отказаться?  
— У тебя нет карманов, — ответил Хоксмур, — а там, куда мы направляемся, сигареты не понадобятся…а так я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, если вдруг будем резко тормозить.  
— Сквайр, скажи прямо: «Это приказ».  
Джон протянул ему пачку и зажигалку, а потом пристегнул ремень безопасности. Он не видел реакции Хоксмура и собирался уточнить, как долго они собираются тут стоять, когда тот сказал:  
— Бридж Госпиталь.  
Такси реагировало и на голосовые команды, и на те, что вводились на расположенном в салоне пульте. Конечно, для этого нужно было быть официальным лицом со счетом в банке, с которого снималась сумма за поездку. Команды Джона игнорировались бы, хоть на Луну он потребуй его отвезти, хоть на соседнюю улицу. А так, после слов Хоксмура, такси заблокировало дверцы с тихим щелчком и мягко тронулось с места.  
Услышав пункт назначения, Джон опять напрягся и чуть повернулся, наблюдая за своим хозяином, тот достал из кармана телефон и набрал какой-то номер.  
— Доктор Эллиот? — сказал он, когда трубку на том конце подняли. — Здравствуйте, это Джек Хоксмур. Да, я помню, что мы договаривались на другое время, но меня задержали, мы приедем сейчас… да, отлично.  
Джон сглотнул.  
Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше и меньше. Бридж Госпиталь специализировался по вопросам, связанным с воздействием на магов. Именно там занимались улучшением нанитов и установкой блоков. СКВ выполняло технические функции, а в Бридж Госпитале происходило именно то, что ужасало каждого, владеющего магическими силами.  
Кроме этого, там выполнялось множество других операций. О некоторых из них Джон слышал, о других предпочитал не задумываться, результаты третьих видел своими глазами.  
Прежние его владельцы только грозились, что отвезут туда, чтобы поубавить прыти, но никто этого не делал. Опасались, что способности Джона могут быть сильно привязаны к личности или надеялись справиться своими силами… до этого момента. Теперь понятным стало поведение Хоксмура: он считал, что пока можно дать несколько поблажек, раз уж рабу трепыхаться оставалось недолго.  
Джон со всей силы дернул дверцу, надеясь, что она каким-то чудом откроется, расстегнуть ремень и вовсе было делом одной секунды. Отсюда надо было выбираться, все равно как, все равно, с какими последствиями. О чем бы там ни была «договоренность», ничего хорошего в Бридж Госпитале ждать не следовало. Когда Хоксмур положил ладонь на плечо Джону, тот шарахнулся через сидение, пытаясь выбраться уже слева.  
За стеклами проносились улицы и скверы, такси то и дело поворачивало, но, даже несись оно со скоростью звука по мостику над рекой лавы — Джон бы рискнул выпрыгнуть из него.  
— Тебе ничего не сделают, — сказал Хоксмур, приподнимаясь с места.  
— Ага. Конечно, — ответил Джон, опять дергая дверцу.  
Он решил, что может попробовать напасть на Хоксмура. Если сделать все быстро, то наниты остановят уже после того, как ему удастся его вырубить.  
— Тебя просто осмотрят! — сказал Хоксмур. — Честно! Я не доверяю тому, что сказали в Службе и хочу убедиться. Да прекрати уже!  
Джон еще раз дернул дверцу, и тут она поддалась, и он почти выкатился наружу. Прямо на стоянку Бридж Госпиталя.  
Хоксмур выскочил следом и склонился над ним.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
Вместо ответа Джон схватил его за плечи и ударил лбом по лицу. Он лишь начал движение и в тот же миг мир взорвался болью. Агрессия, направленная против владельца браслета всегда наказывалась. Именно это в первую очередь останавливало магов от попыток напасть на хозяев. Не всегда удавалось даже раз ударить.  
Джон потерял счет времени, плавая в боли, которая не торопилась отступать, вспыхивая отдельными искрами в ребрах, ссадинах на спине и запястьях, и в старых шрамах по всему телу.  
В прежние разы не было настолько плохо. Джон догадался, что сегодня ему еще и усилили степень отклика нанитов. То ли в спешке, то ли умышленно… может, даже по просьбе нового владельца.

***

Джона трясли за плечо, скорее всего — Хоксмур.  
Боль отступила, но ее эхо «гуляло» по всему телу.  
— Давайте водой полью, — предложил кто-то сердобольный, кого Джон не видел, а голос слышал как сквозь слой ваты, — глядишь — оклемается.  
Джон еще сильнее подтянул колени к груди. Ему было все равно, хоть его утопят, хоть сожгут. Только бы в покое оставили.  
— Занимайтесь своими делами, — раздраженно ответил Хоксмур, — я справлюсь.  
Теперь Джон решился приоткрыть глаза: мужчина со шлангом, пожал плечами и ушел дальше поливать чахлую клумбу, несколько ребят и девчонок в светло-зеленой форме обменялись взглядами и отошли.  
— Слушай, — сказал Хоксмур, садясь на корточки, — это проверка и ничего больше. Зачем мне тебе врать?  
— Чтобы я не сопротивлялся? — предположил Джон.  
Язык заплетался, а голос звучал хрипло.  
— А это хоть что-то изменит? — уточнил Хоксмур.  
Джон невесело хмыкнул и сел, опираясь на дрожащие руки.  
— Я могу назвать с десяток ритуалов, которые действеннее, если идут на них добровольно.  
Хоксмур помог ему подняться на ноги и потянулся было отряхнуть одежду, но передумал, неловко опуская руки.  
— Я могу поклясться, — сказал он, — чем хочешь могу. Но ты не поверишь, да?  
Отвечать на это было просто бы глупо. Джон обхватил плечи руками и посмотрел в сторону громады Бридж Госпиталя. От одного вида — мурашки по спине бегали.  
Хоксмур прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
— Ты не давал согласия, но мы все равно пойдем, — сказал он, — или попробуешь убежать?  
— А получится? — тоскливо спросил Джон.  
Хоксмур вздохнул.  
Мир вокруг до сих пор подергивался белесой пеленой. Реакция нанитов оказалась слишком сильной. Джон даже не был уверен, точно ли он в сознании все время, так что дорогу к тому врачу, с которым говорил Хоксмур, он запомнил слабо. Более или менее в себя пришел только перед дверью с блестящей табличкой, на которой значилось «Доктор Томас Эллиот».  
Хоксмур, который, как оказалось, крепко держал его чуть повыше локтя, открыл дверь и почти затащил Джона в кабинет.  
— Я посмотрю, все правда плохо. Кладите его на кушетку, — сказал тот самый Томас Эллиот.  
Он, с его кристально-белым халатом, загаром родом из солярия, рыжей шевелюрой, ярко голубыми глазами и тяжелой челюстью, излучал в пространство вокруг настолько самодовольную радость, что Джону моментально захотелось ударить его улыбчивым лицом об его серо-стальной стол. Хороший, кстати, без модной подделки под старину, но явно качественный и крепкий.  
Кабинет, вместе со схемами и дипломами на стенах, парой стульев, тем самым столом, документами на нем, компьютером, шкафами, ящиками и бело-черной шахматкой пола сделал почетный круг вокруг Джона, когда Хоксмур уложил его на жесткую кушетку.  
— Вы бы могли подать жалобу на СКВ, раз такое сделали с вашей собственностью! — раздался голос доктора Эллиота.  
— Это не они, — ответил Хоксмур, — это… ну я наверное. Он попытался на меня напасть.  
— А… все понятно. Только реакция слишком уж бурная, ему обновляли наниты?  
— Понятия не имею. Вроде бы да.  
Кабинет перестал кружиться, и Джон попытался сесть, но доктор Эллиот надавил ему на грудь и цокнул языком. Он наклонился, приглядываясь к лицу Джона.  
— Сейчас посмотрим всю информацию с его нанитов, а потом и так уточним. Я вообще немного, знаете, традиционалист...  
Джон не стал прислушиваться к их беседе. Лежать, если подумать, оказалось не так плохо, он даже задремал на минуту, а потом доктор Эллиот заставил его подняться, стащить футболку и принялся задумчиво ощупывать ребра, отчего Джон шипел и дергался. Хоксмур топтался рядом и морщился так, будто это его избивали.  
— Наниты не показывают ничего критичного, — сказал врач задумчиво, — так вроде тоже все в порядке… но я попрошу Эндрю сводить его на рентген.  
— Давайте, может я… — начал Хоксмур, опасливо поглядывая на Джона, который опять натягивал футболку.  
— Пустое, — махнул рукой доктор Эллиот, — не волнуйтесь, вся информация из СКВ поступает к нам, так что нанитами можно управлять с тех браслетов, что носят все наши сотрудники. Уверяю, интерн вполне может справиться с одним магом. А мы тем временем немного поговорим…  
Джон пропустил то, когда и как он вызвал пресловутого Эндрю, оказавшегося почти мальчишкой с непримечательным, но довольно милым лицом и волосами до ушей, с осветленными прядями. Его белый халат не казался таким сияющим, как у Томаса Эллиота, да и улыбки на лице не было.  
Хоксмур пристально смотрел на Джона, пока Эндрю не закрыл дверь кабинета снаружи.  
— Стоишь, значит, можешь идти, — кивнул интерн и указал направо.  
Джон уже чувствовал себя лучше: от действия нанитов оправиться удавалось быстрее. Так что он пошел туда, куда ему указывали, вспоминая слова доктора Эллиота о браслетах всего персонала. Что-то подсказывало: вряд ли Эндрю воздерживался бы от наказаний, как Хоксмур.  
— Молодчина, — сказал интерн с такой интонацией, будто обращался к собаке.  
Это не то, чтобы слишком удивляло. Не самый худший вариант, по крайней мере, его не пытаются сравнять с землей из ненависти к способностям.  
Здесь, в отличие от СКВ, в коридорах было достаточно оживленно. Джон не слишком помнил свое прошлое посещение Бридж Госпиталя: слишком много лет прошло, да и тогда его и группу других магов просто прогнали по коридорам. Сейчас же он шел, оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, кто из людей вокруг обладает способностями, кто нет, что делают врачи и куда они так спешат.  
— Сядь тут, — распорядился интерн, обгоняя его возле дверей рентгенкабинета и указывая на пару стульев. — Когда тебя позовут — заходи и делай, что скажут.  
Он не уточнил, понял ли Джон и будет ли выполнять его команды, а нырнул внутрь.  
«А чего ему бояться-то? — подумал Джон. — Если тут у каждого есть браслет, то далеко я не убегу». Двигаться до сих пор не хотелось, и он немного надеялся, что получится еще чуть-чуть подремать. Удивляло, что Хоксмур, похоже, не обманывал про осмотр. Но из-за этого еще сомнительнее становились его цели. Что может понадобиться от мага человеку, который заплатил за него кучу денег, но, по его же словам, не собирается устраивать ритуалов, от которых содрогнется Вселенная?  
В мире было много чудаков и людей со сверхспособностями. Внешне, Хоксмур еще выглядел нормально, то, что ходил он босиком, удивляло всех примерно так же, как девочка с сине-фиолетовыми волосами или там кто-то, кто вживил себе кибер-импланты. Но вот его поведение в отношении собственности Джона почти пугало. Он на личном горьком опыте знал, что чем дольше с тобой обращаются хорошо — тем больнее потом бьют.  
Джон ждал, когда его пустят сделать рентген, когда его окликнули по имени.  
День продолжал приносить странности.  
Это оказалась знакомая магичка, одна из тех, кто избегал поимки многие годы. И кто, фактически, заменял ему если не мать, то хотя бы тетушку. Джон смотрел на нее и не верил, кого именно видит перед собой.  
— Ксанаду? Родная, неужели ты… — он вздохнул, поняв, насколько глупо звучит его вопрос.  
Они ведь вдвоем в Бридж Госпитале, пусть на Ксанаду и выглядящее не слишком дешевым темно-фиолетовое платье, черные волосы тщательно расчесаны, да и лицо более естественного оттенка, а не серое, как в последнюю их встречу с год назад… но все равно, то, что она здесь может означать лишь одно.  
Она тоже попала в рабство.  
— Я в порядке, — сказала Ксанаду, она села на стул рядом и взяла Джона за руки, и даже чуть вцепилась длинными ногтями, — прошу тебя, не делай глупостей, как ты умеешь.  
Джон чуть наклонился голову, прислушиваясь к тому, что она говорила тише.  
— Все скоро закончится, обещаю.  
— Это провиденье или попытка меня успокоить? — усмехнулся Джон.  
Ксанаду только покачала головой. Она, помимо всего остального, отличалась от других магов возрастом. Немногие знали, что ей довелось застать те времена, когда волшебство не означало, что из тебя могут сделать подставку для ног и общество посчитает это нормальным.  
Джон собирался спросить еще что-нибудь, например, почему она допустила, чтобы ее поймали, но в коридоре показалась другая женщина, она всем своим видом выражала скептицизм и заметное раздражение. Оно сквозило даже в аккуратной прическе и красно-коричневом брючном костюме. Джон был уверен, что видел где-то ее лицо с резко очерченными чертами, но вспомнить как, когда и где не удавалось.  
— Что тут… — женщина глянула сначала на Джона, потом на Ксанаду, и прочитать что-то по ее лицу было невозможно. — А. Ясно. Идем отсюда.  
Она прошла дальше по коридору, отбивая четкий ритм металлическими набойками на каблуках. Ксанаду последовала за ней, на прощание, коснувшись ладонью щеки Джона, а за ним как раз пришли, чтобы отвести на рентген.  
В то время, пока его многострадальные ребра просвечивали, Джон вспомнил, почему женщина, которая умудрилась стать владелицей Ксанаду, показалась знакомой. С пару месяцев назад, еще до побега, он застал ее выступление по телевиденью. Это и то, что ее имя Кейт Спенсер и она как-то связана с законодательством и судебной системой Штатов. Деталей Джон не уловил, только, что говорила как раз на тему магии и рабства.  
Но тогда канал переключили, да и не особо было время смотреть телевизор. Открытый вопрос, что Кейт Спенсер делала здесь, по другую сторону океана?  
Им Джон задавался и тогда, когда его завели обратно в кабинет доктора Эллиота. Хоксмур подозрительно посмотрел на интерна, передавшего в руки врача папку со снимками. Парень сказал:  
— Там пришлось подождать. Проект доктора Джейс, сами знаете.  
— Ага, спасибо, Эндрю, можешь идти, — рассеянно ответил доктор Эллиот, открывая папку.  
Интерн вышел, и он добавил, не поднимая глаз:  
— Скажите, что он может сесть.  
Хоксмур посмотрел на стоящего рядом со столом Джона, но не успел открыть рта, как тот сам устроился на стуле, с вызовом глядя на своего хозяина. Он и направленные ему приказы выполнять не любил, а вот когда так, через третье лицо…  
Снимки доктор Эллиот рассматривал недолго. Он закрыл папку и сказал, широко улыбаясь:  
— Вы зря волновались. Конечно, есть некоторые проблемы, но ничего смертельного. Просто постарайтесь обойтись без особой физической активности ближайшую неделю и вообще чудесно.  
Джон не был так уж согласен с его профессиональными выводами, но промолчал. Если ему дадут передохнуть неделю — уже хорошо. Хотя, конечно, вопрос, как Хоксмур может понять это «без особой физической активности». У владельцев иногда были очень… своеобразные понятия о том, что должны и могут делать маги.  
— Вы точно уверены? — спросил Хоксмур напряженно.  
— Абсолютно, — кивнул доктор Эллиот, он поднялся и встал рядом с Джоном, — если за ним хорошо ухаживать, то еще как минимум лет двадцать проживет. Тридцать даже. А может и все сорок! Тут никогда не угадаешь.  
Он потрепал Джона по волосам и добавил:  
— Все думают, что если маги живучие, то и ухаживать за ними не надо, так что доводят до печальных последствий, — он обратился к Джону, — но ты же у нас умница и хорошо справляешься, да? Чуть-чуть полежишь, и будешь опять радовать хозяина.  
Джону стоило некоторых усилий никак на это не реагировать: здесь, в Бридж Госпитале, относились иначе, чем в СКВ, но он затруднялся сказать, чье доводило его до бешенства больше. Странным было, что на лице Хоксмура застыло выражение шока и даже чего-то похожего на ярость. Доктор Эллиот его или не заметил, или сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— В таком случае, мы пойдем, — сказал Хоксмур, поднимаясь.  
— Конечно, — пожал плечами доктор Эллиот, — мой телефон у вас есть. Любые проблемы… или, если решитесь на ту процедуру, про которую я говорил. Да, морока, но всего сутки у себя подержим, а там все проблемы решатся.  
Доктор Эллиот опять потрепал Джона по волосам.  
— Нет, не интересует, — ответил Хоксмур, — до свидания.  
— Ну как знаете, — сказал доктор Эллиот, возвращаясь за свой стол.

***

По дороге наружу Джон молчал, только изредка поглядывал на Хоксмура: тот едва ли не подпрыгивал и метал во все стороны яростные взгляды.  
— Не любишь, когда кто-то прикасается к твоей собственности? — спросил Джон, когда они вышли на стоянку.  
— Нет, не люблю, когда кто-то относится к людям так, будто они животные, — ответил Хоксмур.  
Такси, вызванной им, стояло на том же месте, и Джон опять занял сидение спереди, не дожидаясь указаний.  
— Так, значит, по-твоему, покупка не приравнивает людей к животным? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
Хоксмур не ответил, а просто назвал адрес.  
Темнело сейчас быстро и уже начали зажигаться уличные фонари, а вывески магазинов, аптек и баров подсветили неоновые огни. Солнце зашло к тому моменту, как такси подъехало к многоэтажному дому, безликому в стремлении архитекторов изобразить что-то похожее на их детские фантазии о космических кораблях.  
Выбравшись наружу, Джон обратил внимание на то, что Хоксмур вытащил с заднего сидения простую темную сумку через плечо. Ее не было до того, как они побывали в Бридж Госпитале.  
Такси отъехало, прошуршав шинами по дорожному покрытию.  
— Нам на пятнадцатый этаж, — сказал Хоксмур, набирая код на замке и пропуская Джона вперед.  
— Что, любишь кататься на лифте? Или ты хочешь прямо сейчас устроить пробежку?  
— Успокойся, — посоветовал Хоксмур, — ногами тебя подниматься я не заставлю.  
На это Джон не ответил, а просто вошел внутрь.  
Сразу его обрадовало, что тут не было никакого консьержа, как стало модно в последнее время даже в самых дорогих новостройках. Это означало: на одну проблему при побеге меньше.  
Они с Хоксмуром молча вошли в лифт, и Джон наблюдал за тем, как цифры сменяются одна за другой, лихорадочно перебирая в уме варианты того, что его ждет в квартире нового владельца. Он старался не зацикливаться на особо мрачных, но все равно постоянно возвращался к жутким картинкам.  
К счастью, ожидания его обманули.  
— Уютненько тут у тебя, — сказал Джон, входя в квартиру, куда его опять пропустили первым, — прям даже скучно.  
— Угу, — глубокомысленно ответил Хоксмур, зажигая все люстры с выключателя у дверей.  
Жил он в квартире-студии, сияющей почти стерильной чистотой и блестящей начищенным паркетом. Джон сразу отметил, что не видит ни стопок книг, ни чего-то небрежно брошенного, не считая пары пачек сигарет на низком столике между двумя широкими серыми креслами.  
Спинкой к дверям был повернут такой же серый диван, направленный на широченный экран телевизора на стене. Музыкальная система под ним смотрелась почти сиротливо. Кухонная часть сияла белизной, от начищенной плиты до барной стойки цвета снега. В дальнем углу располагалась низкая кровать, застеленная черным покрывалом, рядом с ней виднелись дверцы утопленного в стену гардероба и вторая дверь, видимо, в санузел.  
На окнах, которые занимали всю выходящую наружу стену, не было ничего похожего на жалюзи, занавеси или скрывающие экраны.  
Не наблюдалось здесь и компьютера, а на паре навесных полок на стенах не стояло ни книг, ни сувениров.  
— Еда в холодильнике, — Хоксмур неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону кухни, — одежду я оставлял на диване возле телевизора, ванная там…  
Джон наблюдал за тем, как он вытаскивает из сумки, скинутой на пол, нечто, походящее на плоские белые камни с отметками на поверхности, и задумчиво их рассматривает.  
— Мне нужной уйти на несколько часов. Ты же сам справишься?  
— С чем именно «справлюсь»? — холодно уточнил Джон.  
Хоксмур поднял на него взгляд и нахмурился.  
— Э-э… со всем? — сказал он.  
— У тебя, что, есть какие-то поручения или мне просто терпеливо тебя ждать с тапочками у двери?  
Джон чувствовал, что его заносит, но не мог промолчать. Сегодняшний день заставлял его нервничать, поведение нового владельца — тоже. Не говоря уже об этой квартире, которая выглядела так, будто ее купили два дня назад. Хоксмур нахмурился и вернул камень, который вертел, назад в сумку. А потом прошел мимо Джона и снял браслет с запястья.  
— Хорошо, мы сделаем так, — сказал Хоксмур, кладя его на стол, — я оставлю это здесь, и не буду подключать антимагические барьеры.  
— Что, правда? — фыркнул Джон.  
— Да. Правда.  
Происходящее совершенно не укладывалось в голове. В очень многих домах и квартирах, в первую очередь тех, где проживали владельцы магов, устанавливали специальную защиту. Заклинания, которые не давали ничему, связанному с колдовством, проникать наружу или попадать внутрь. Джону даже два раза приходилось самому накладывать такие чары и за лазейки, которые он пытался в них оставить, его наказали. Оба раза.  
Что до действия: все те случаи, когда он бежал, приходилось выбирать моменты, когда защита оказывалась отключена.  
А браслеты хозяева и вовсе снимали крайне неохотно. Даже с учетом того, что коснуться их раб не мог, если не хотел получить внеочередную порцию боли от нанитов.  
— В какие игры ты играешь, Джек Хоксмур? — спросил Джон, не надеясь на ответ.  
— Ни в какие. Я просто… надеюсь, что ты будешь здесь, когда я вернусь. Договорились?  
— И опять ты говоришь так, будто у меня есть выбор, — тоскливо сказал Джон.  
Хоксмур тяжело вздохнул и открыл дверь квартиры.  
— Я ушел, — произнес он, глядя на Джона с обеспокоенным выражением лица.  
Не то ждал ответного прощания, не то какой-то другой реакции.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, то Джон выждал три-четыре минуты, а потом осторожно подошел к сумке. Он присел и расстегнул змейки. Внутри оказались только эти «камни», легкие и чуть теплые. Но магии в них не ощущалось.  
Джон пожал плечами и аккуратно застегнул сумку. Чем бы оно ни было, но вроде бы на пыточные орудия не смахивало. Хотя, кто его знает.  
— Ты и вправду не активировал защиту? — спросил Джон в пространство. — Или просто болтал? Или проверяешь, что я сделаю?  
Он открыл дверь и сделал шаг за порог, зажмурившись. Никакого барьера не ощущалось.  
— Занятно.  
Первым желанием было сбежать, но Джон понимал, что в своей одежде привлечет внимание. К тому же, мысль о холодильнике заставила вспомнить, что он не ел уже несколько суток. Можно было глянуть, что ему оставил Хоксмур и уже потом решать.  
Джон вернулся в квартиру, закрыв дверь и защелкнув замок на всякий случай. Он обошел столик и два широких кресла. На диване перед телевизором, в самом деле, нашлась одежда. И она смотрелась вполне прилично, по крайней мере, без вырезов в неожиданных местах и сама по себе нормального фасона. Как-то Джону пришлось ходить в трико и ботфортах до середины бедра, повторять такой опыт не сильно хотелось.  
Он рассматривал майку, темные брюки, белую рубашку, галстук и перекинутый через подлокотник бежевый плащ-тренч и пытался понять, что же его напрягает. А потом, как раз рассматривая плащ ближе, разобрался. Одежда была чистой, выглаженной, но не новой.  
«Если она еще и моего размера будет, — подумал Джон, обнаружив трусы под брюками, — все это станет совсем странным».  
Как он и опасался, одежда оказалась впору. Когда же он надел туфли, стоящие тут же на полу, нацепив светло-серые носки, то удивился тому, что они были удобно разношенными.  
Тут уже Джон заподозрил, что попал к какому-то маньяку со страстью к определенному типажу. Тогда вопрос, куда делись маги, носившие эту одежду раньше.  
Джон сглотнул и стащил тренч. Галстук он вовсе не стал надевать, так и бросив на диване. Если Хоксмуру что-то не понравится — это не его проблемы.  
Мысль: «Бежать отсюда, как можно быстрее», не оставляла Джона ни на секунду. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Все по порядку.  
Джон прошел мимо столика, взяв с него обе пачки сигарет и коробок спичек, которые он рассовал по карманам, а потом направился к холодильнику. Набор еды там оказался не слишком впечатляющим, но сейчас Джон бы порадовался всему.  
Он вытащил пачку сосисок и прикинул, что еще можно забрать с собой, а потом его взгляд упал на сумку, так и оставшуюся у дверей…  
Меньше пяти минут ушло на то, чтобы вытряхнуть из нее «камни», затолкать туда все, что было в холодильнике: пачку сосисок, пакет молока, банку пива, кусок сыра и два яблока. Третье он жевал уже на ходу, спускаясь на лифте, прочь от квартиры-студии Хоксмура. Плащ Джон все-таки надел. Брезгливость брезгливостью, но скоро начнет холодать и тогда ему не помешает лишняя одежда.

***

Свобода пьянила, но он помнил, что ему надо еще блокировать действие нанитов, а то точно свалится на землю, содрогаясь от боли, стоит владельцу обнаружить его пропажу. Только, что сделать с обновленными механизмами в своей крови, Джон не совсем представлял. В любом случае, как он думал, лучше оказаться от квартиры Хоксмура как можно дальше. А там что-нибудь сообразит.  
Джон подумал, что ему опять стоит затеряться вне города. Конечно, он не мог отойти слишком далеко от вышки приема нанитов, иначе бы тоже последовало наказание, когда наномеханизмы потеряли бы сигнал, но за все время своего рабства Джон неплохо выучил диапазон действия. Два месяца ему успешно удавалось прятаться, а если не показываться, то получится и дольше.  
Он шел по улицам настолько быстро, насколько мог, чтобы не привлекать внимания и жевал сосиски на ходу, чередуя их с сигаретами. Жизнь казалась чуть менее пугающей, чем раньше, хотя он и дергался, если кто-то смотрел на него слишком пристально.  
Город потихоньку погружался в обычную ночную жизнь, и Джон старался по возможности держаться освещенных улиц, но не оказываться на тех, где было слишком уж много людей. Вряд ли бы кто-то узнал в нем раба: в обычной одежде он терялся среди прохожих, но рисковать не стоило.  
А потом он свернул в переулок, решив срезать дорогу.  
Хоксмур появился из ниоткуда. Джон готов был поклясться, что он вышел из стены справа. Секунду назад его не было, а в щель между домами едва ли протиснулась бы и кошка, но тут появился он и перегородил дорогу.  
— Ты что творишь? — спросил Хоксмур.  
Вместо ответа Джон бросил сумку на неровный асфальт под ногами, отскочил и постарался убежать в обратную сторону. Фонари на аллее, куда выходил переулок, горели приветливым желтым светом. Еще немного, пара шагов и он выберется… но Хоксмур опять оказался перед ним, словно вырос из-под земли.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, — начал он, — давай просто...  
Но договорить, что собирался, не успел. Потому что Джон попытался проскочить мимо него: переулок был достаточно широким и, если пробежать рядом с мусорными контейнерами, то получилось бы обойти.  
Хоксмур без труда остановил его и взял за плечи, даже слегка приподнимая над землей. Держа просто таки каменной хваткой, что и не вырвешься.  
— Спокойно, — сказал Хоксмур, — ты же понимаешь, что далеко не сбежишь?  
— А я попробую! — ответил Джон, дергаясь и пиная Хоксмура в колено.  
Тот, если и заметил удар, то не пошевелился. Он ничего не ответил, а продолжил крепко держать, хмурясь. То, что глаза у него теперь приобрели заметно-красный оттенок, как-то не успокаивало. Но Джон, убедившись, что его не отпустят, чуть-чуть расслабился.  
Если его поймали, то поймали. Чего добивается Хоксмур оставалось неясным, но он пошел за ним сам, а не отправил ищеек и не запустил наниты, чтобы потом разыскивать по описанию «валяется на земле с болевым шоком». Может быть, это тоже не самый плохой знак… может быть…  
— Все? — уточнил Хоксмур, разжимая руки на плечах Джона. — Да что на тебя вообще нашло-то? Я тебе не враг!  
— Ты оставил мага в пустой квартире, не активировал барьеры, и удивляешься, что он от тебя сбежал? — спросил Джон, скидывая руки Хоксмура с плеч.  
— Я не… — он набрал воздуха и оборвал фразу, махнув рукой. — Ладно. Как думаешь, как бы быстро тебя поймали? И что бы с тобой сделали?  
Джон скривился, а потом ответил:  
— Я должен был попытаться.  
— Если я опять оставлю тебя в доме без защитных заклинаний, то что? — спросил Хоксмур.  
— А ты как думаешь? — огрызнулся Джон.  
Они еще немного поиграли в гляделки, и Хоксмур отвел глаза первым.  
— Пошли? — спросил он.  
Джон поджал губы, но позволил себя увести. «Хотя, — подумал он, плетясь следом за Хоксмуром, — какой у меня, в сущности, выбор?».  
Сумка с едой так и осталась лежать где-то на грязном асфальте.  
— Зачем я тебе нужен? — спросил Джон вслух, когда они петляли по каким-то подозрительным и слишком уж узким переулкам.  
— Да я сам иногда задаюсь этим вопросом, — вздохнул Хоксмур.  
— Тогда, зачем ты меня купил? Хочешь наложить какие-то заклинания?  
— Нет. Не нужна мне твоя магия.  
— Тогда что нужно?  
Джон и не ждал ответа, потому не удивился, когда остался без оного. Он заметил, что Хоксмур опять надел браслет и подумал, что очень уж быстро заканчиваются поблажки, стоит не сделать, как другим хочется.  
Вернулись назад к многоэтажному дому они до обидного быстро. Словно Джон не шел так, что чуть-чуть — на бег бы сорвался, а просто вышел малость прогуляться.  
Уже в квартире, он завалился на диван, не снимая ни плаща, ни обуви и с вызовом глянул на Хоксмура. Тот на него внимания не обратил, только принес увесистую металлическую пепельницу и поставил на диван рядом.  
Джон отметил, что белые «камни» теперь разложены по всей квартире и парочка как раз на полу рядом со стереосистемой.  
К ней-то Хоксмур и отошел, он сложил руки на груди и напряженно посмотрел на Джона. Тот достал сигареты, одну засунул за ухо, а вторую закурил, не глядя на своего хозяина.  
— Трахаться я с тобой не стану, — сказал Джон, — хотя ты явно для этого меня покупал.  
— Как… ты вообще пришел к такому выводу?  
Хоксмур выглядел… растерянным. Вероятнее всего, по мнению Джона, тем, что желания разгадали так легко.  
— Это логично, — пожал плечами Джон, — ты говоришь, что маг тебе не нужен. Если бы тебе, например, необходимо было пускать пыль в глаза своим дружбанам и держать раба чисто для интерьера, то ты бы подобрал кого-то с менее спорной историей и просто тихого. Но нет, ты купил меня.  
Джон потушил сигарету в пепельнице и вытащил вторую из-за уха.  
— Будь ты из тех, что ломают проблемных, — продолжил он, — не вел бы себя так, как ведешь. Побег точно бы не спустил…  
— А, может, это мой тайный план? Может, я так показываю тебе «пряник», а не «кнут»? — хмуро спросил Хоксмур, неосознанно касаясь браслета, Джон поежился, но боли не последовало и он опять расслабился.  
— О, нет, сквайр, — сказал он деланно небрежно, — я же вижу, что тебе самому не хочется боль причинять. Дело в другом: ты думаешь, что можешь меня приручить, чтобы я сам решил, что ты такой весь мягкий и пушистый. Так вот. Не выйдет.  
Хоксмур попытался возмутиться:  
— Ничего такого я…  
— Да, конечно, — перебил его Джон, — может тебе в твоем извращенном мозгу и кажется, что это все добровольно, если ты не издеваешься над рабом и спускаешь ему все, держа при этом на привязи… но, какой бы у тебя опыт не был, знай, что спят с тобой вовсе не от большой любви. Со мной такой трюк не пройдет.  
Хоксмур потер переносицу и невесело хохотнул.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, убирая руку от лица, — ты же не поверишь, если я скажу, что сам бы выгнал тебя из своей постели, реши ты в нее забраться?  
— Увы, — развел руками Джон, — звучит слишком хорошо… о да, ты парень явно умный и такого не сделаешь… но уточню на всякий случай: последнего, кто пытался взять меня силой, отскребали от пола. Буквально. Потом блок на моих способностях усилили, но я бы не рисковал проверять. Мы друг друга поняли?  
Джон не врал напрямую, но и не говорил всей правды. В последний раз блок действительно дал брешь, хотя он и подозревал, что не просто так. Стэнли Мэнора многие недолюбливали и желали ему смерти. Именно потому Джона потом просто перепродали, а не прикончили, как было бы разумно.  
Неприятно осознавать себя орудием в чужих руках, но осознавать себя живым — хорошо при любом раскладе. И не магу жаловаться, что его использовали.  
Другие же случаи… были не настолько успешными для Джона. Но он не собирался сообщать об этом Хоксмуру. Тот как раз тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я не буду ничего об этом говорить, — заявил он, — все равно не так поймешь. Но повторяю: мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Кроме капли адекватного поведения.  
— А я тебе ничего и не дам, — в тон ему ответил Джон, — а с поведением — еще обсудим.  
Хоксмур покачал головой.  
— Кстати. О постели, — Джон кивнул в сторону кровати, — она тут одна, между прочим.  
— Если я скажу «занимай, если хочешь спать»?..  
— Вот-вот-вот.  
Хоксмур закрыл лицо ладонью… и именно в этот момент в двери квартиры очень громко и требовательно постучали. Джон приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть в ту сторону, через спинку дивана. Стук повторился.  
— Сейчас самое время, — пробормотал Хоксмур.  
— Время для чего? — напрягся Джон.  
Он поднялся, но куда отступать еще не придумал. А, главное, не знал, поможет ли.  
Мысли одна другой веселее крутились в голове. Лидировала среди воображаемых ситуаций та, где за дверью стоят друзья Хоксмура с пивом, двумя коробками пиццы и базовым набором для пыток. Чтобы, значит, отметить какую-то дату праздничным издевательством над магом. Иная картина будущего тоже не радовала: это пришли кредиторы, изымать у Хоксмура все его имущество. В ее пользу говорило то, что дверь теперь колотили так, будто вот-вот начнут выламывать.  
— Джон, прости, но сейчас будет больно, — сказал Хоксмур.  
Он преодолел расстояние между ними за полсекунды опять, как в переулке, взял его за плечи, не давая вырваться.  
— Ну, блять, спасибо за предупреждение!  
Именно в этот момент дверь выбили, и Джон увидел, что в квартиру ворвались люди, одетые в черную форму без знаков различий, их лица скрывали щитки. Чья-то личная гвардия. Их появление означало, что Хоксмур перешел дорогу кому-то ну очень серьезному. Джон обратил внимание, что белые камни по квартире засветились, стоило двери открыться.  
— Наконец-то! — с неподдельной радостью сказал Хоксмур, Джон уже засомневался, не его ли это гвардия, когда тот добавил: — Корабль, дверь.  
Рядом с ними появилось нечто вроде облака, сияющее желтым и Хоксмур, таща вместе с собой Джона, нырнул в свечение.  
Как раз вовремя, потому что по ним обоим начали стрелять.

***

Все-таки, он соврал. Больно стало не сразу, а позже.  
Прежде, чем перед глазами все помутилось, удалось заметить, что они попали куда-то в больницу. А дальше показалось, что тело вывернуло болью наизнанку. Чьи-то руки держали Джона, он слышал голоса, даже, к его удивлению, различал среди них голос Ксанаду. Наниты как будто сошли с ума, превращая тело в один огромный кусок боли.  
Кто-то спросил, почему нет транквилизатора, ему ответили, что не подействует, а почему Джон уловить не мог. Ему и так стоило огромных усилий попытаться разобрать хоть слово. Сознание поплыло, и он отключился.  
Вряд ли бы удалось сказать, сколько времени прошло. Такие вещи перестали интересовать и в принципе значения не имели.  
В темноте, которая окружала Джона теперь, не было ничего, но это не пугало, а казалось естественным. С самого начала мира вокруг была лишь пустота, а потом уже появлялись всяки планеты, миры, существа, которые стремились добиться того, чего желали.  
Но здесь оставалось только спокойствие и огоньки сотен не то звезд, не то просто лучиков света. Ни боли, ни волнений, ни страха. Хотелось остаться тут навсегда.  
«Ага, не дождетесь», — подумал Джон и потянулся к светящимся точкам. Они завертелись и посыпались на него как конфетти из хлопушки.  
Он приходил в себя, но пока что не открывал глаз. Джон ощущал что-то непривычное. Он пытался разобраться в том, что изменилось. Мышцы немного болели, но в остальном — все как всегда. А потом стало понятно.  
Блок на магию, на который Джон уже давно привык натыкаться, исчез.  
— Предлагаю для начала выслушать, а уже потом разносить все вокруг, — раздался насмешливый, но знакомый голос.  
— Ксанаду? — Джон открыл глаза и увидел ее лицо. — Не ожидал встретить тебя так скоро, родная.  
Он сел и обнаружил, что до этого лежал на кровати в том, что слишком сильно напоминало больницу. Несколько странную, с аппаратами, которых раньше ему не встречалось и с непонятными приспособлениями на стенах. Пахло здесь тоже не лекарствами и дезинфекцией, а чем-то неуловимым, но больничный дух ощущался и металлическим привкусом оседал на языке.  
— Мы в Бридж Госпитале, — сделал неутешительный вывод Джон.  
Ксанаду мелодично рассмеялась.  
— Ты сильно расстроишься, если я скажу «нет»?  
На это оставалось лишь фыркнуть и опустить ноги на холодный пол. Пока Джон был в отключке, с него успели снять обувь и плащ. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что туфли стоят на полу рядом с койкой, а тренч повешен на спинке крутящегося стула. На таком же сидела Ксанаду, уже успевшая переодеться в светлую блузку и черную широкую юбку.  
— А почему я не должен разнести здесь все, спасаясь сам? — поинтересовался Джон. — Спасать тебя не предлагаю, потому что ты или сможешь справиться сама, или без подсказок воспользуешься ситуацией, когда я буду бежать, или, на самом деле, просто бред моего воображения. Но как для бреда ты хорошо выглядишь, кстати…  
Ксанаду улыбнулась и коснулась щеки Джона… а потом резко ухватила его за ухо и потянула на себя.  
— Хватит нести всякую чушь, — сказала она все так же ласково. — А то точно уши надеру, как в детстве.  
— Эй! — возмутился Джон. — Я же тебя шарахнуть каким-то там проклятьем мог!  
— Но не шарахнул же, — ответила Ксанаду, отпуская его ухо. — Итак… скажи, ты ничего вокруг себя не узнаешь?  
Джон послушно оглянулся, потирая ухо.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал он, — вон там я узнаю бормашину. Кажется. А вон то точно аппарат МРТ… кстати, я тут подумал, что у тебя нездоровая тяга к моим ушам. Помнишь, как ты их мне прокалывала?  
Ксанаду вздохнула.  
— Ты сам хотел, если я правильно помню… но не отвлекайся от темы. Тебе не кажется, что ты тут бывал, нет?  
Джон помотал головой и полез в карман. Он чувствовал, что сигареты у него не вытащили, но решил проверить, можно ли верить своему счастью.  
— Не кажется. А что?  
— Тогда все было бы значительно проще, — ответила Ксанаду загадочно, она поправила волосы, — ладно. Ты уже почувствовал, что блок на магию сняли. Нанитов же дезактивировали.  
Джон нахмурился, прислушиваясь к собственному телу. Он не чувствовал изменений, но не был уверен, что должен.  
— Точно? Ты уверена?  
— Да, — кивнула Ксанаду, — мы сейчас слишком далеко от любой вышки приема, если бы их не деактивировали — тебя бы уже убило.  
— Умеешь же ты утешить, — поежился Джон. — А у тебя тоже убрали блок и дезактивировали, да?  
Ответ его ошарашил, потому что Ксанаду сказала:  
— У меня никогда не было ни того, ни другого.  
Несколько секунд Джон просто молча смотрел на нее. Связные мысли в голове не удерживались. Конечно, Ксанаду много десятилетий избегала поимки, но он ведь встречал ее в Бридж Госпитале, прямо посреди Лондона. Еще и вместе с Кейт Спенсер. Так как такое могло произойти?  
— Помнишь, как два месяца назад я послала тебе сообщение? — терпеливо спросила Ксанаду.  
Джон кивнул, он все же достал из кармана сигареты, но она ему сказала:  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы сработала пожарная сигнализация, и сюда пришел кто-то злой — не советую. Кейт, может быть, поймет, что это ты и отключит, а может и нет.  
Ксанаду поднялась с места, обошла стул и оперлась на его спинку.  
— Ты собиралась рассказать, как тут оказалась, — подсказал Джон.  
Он помнил то сообщение. Иногда Ксанаду отправляла ему небольшие магические «письма», или подсказывая удобный способ побега, или сообщая о планах его владельцев, или просто передавая привет. Два месяца назад пришло еще одно, в котором говорилось, что нечто в мире словно бы пошло еще больше не так как всегда и странные сны беспокоят Ксанаду, вместе с воспоминаниями о событиях, которых не было, а карты и руны не дают ответов.  
Джон посчитал тогда, что это как раз лишний повод ускориться с побегом.  
— Я и объясняю, — ответила Ксанаду, опять улыбаясь, — я перестала спрашивать, что случилось, я спросила, к кому обратиться. И вышла на Кейт. Это не в моих обычаях говорить столь прямо, но…  
Она пожала плечами, и Джон проворчал:  
— Да не тяни уже!  
— Мир изменился два месяца назад, — ответила Ксанаду, — само мироздание закрыла глаза, а, открыв, изменилось. Нам кажется, что так, как мы живем, было всегда. Но, на самом же деле, прошлая жизнь была другой. В другом мире и с другой историей. Этот Корабль и те люди, что оказались на нем, избежали влияния.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Интересно, почему же?  
— Тут другой пласт бытия, — последовал ответ.  
Нет, конечно Джон слышал теории, что мир менялся много раз, когда некие силы вмешивались в ход истории. Просто люди из-за определенных ограничений не могли видеть эти изменения, им казалось, что жизнь текла как обычно.  
Человек, как объясняли ему, это существо, живущее в линейном времени, словно палка, которую несет течение истории. Иные же создания больше похожи на часть дельты: они занимают некий фрагмент времени, кто-то напоминает слитые в воду отходы производства. Их плавно разносит по всей реке. И, уж если их силами менять мир, то кому-то, кто видит лишь одну ее часть, река будет казаться грязной по ее протяженности.  
— Допустим, я тебе верю, — осторожно сказал Джон, — но ты уверена, что эти люди на этом… Корабле, хотят нам помогать?  
Ксанаду скривила губы, теперь уже совсем не весело.  
— Пока что тебе они помогли И хотят вернуть прежний мир.  
Тут Джон отреагировал сразу же.  
— Я не стану выполнять никаких ритуалов, накладывать заклинаний или участвовать в накоплении сил! — сказал он и представил, как иллюзия рассыпается и он сидит запертый в клетке, с блоком на магию и озлобленным Хоксмуром рядом.  
Но ничего не произошло. Все та же комната и Ксанаду с усталым выражением на лице.  
— А никто и не просит, — сказала она, — тебя просто вытащили. Смирись, что кто-то хочет тебе помочь.  
— Когда мне кто-то хочет помочь, обычно — он желает чего-то взамен, — развел руками Джон. — Даже ты. И не отрицай!  
Она напустила на себя обиженный вид и погрозила Джону пальцем.  
— В отношении тебя я оказываю просто таки невероятную благотворительность.  
Джон усмехнулся и перевел взгляд с Ксанаду на тренч. Он размышлял, стоит ли его надевать или сейчас нет смысла.  
— А есть шанс, что я сам что-то вспомню? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Если уже не сработало, то сомневаюсь, — ответила Ксанаду, — но на экскурсию я тебя и так поведу.  
Джон предвидел ответ, но все равно спросил:  
— Почему именно ты, а не кто-то из загадочных «людей на Корабле»?  
— Ох, Джон, а ты бы не снес ближайшую стену, вместе с человеком, приди в себя и обнаружь снятый блок и незнакомца рядом с кроватью?  
На это получилось только передернуть плечами. Джон встал и запустил руки в карманы.  
— Ты или обуйся, или носки сними, — отметила Ксанаду, критически глядя на его ноги.  
Он сразу вспомнил о Хоксмуре и почувствовал холодный ком в животе. Очень хотелось верить в красивую историю, но все еще оставалось слишком много подозрительного. Не говоря уже о том, насколько все складно и хорошо получалось.  
В жизни так просто не бывает.  
— Я надену туфли, — хмуро ответил Джон.  
Они вышли в коридор и, глядя на округлые, поблескивающие металлом, стены и полупрозрачные секции, за которыми различались такие же переходы, Джон начал верить в то, что они попали на космический корабль. Или, что тоже вариант, у кого-то достаточно хорошее воображение, чтобы создать иллюзию.  
— Джек и Кейт у тебя воспоминаний не вызвали, — сказала Ксанаду, — вряд ли у других получится, но попытаемся.  
— Хорошо, родная, веди, — пожал плечами Джон.  
Он достал сигареты и закурил. У него оставалось не так много: за прошедший день он почти выкурил обе пачки, хотя и попытался экономить во время неудачного побега.  
Ксанаду покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.  
Путь оказался недолгим, хотя и пришлось свернуть несколько раз. Джон с интересом наблюдал, как исчезают в покрытии брошенные прямо на пол окурки, а Ксанаду только вздыхала.  
Потом они пришли на место, и она приглашающим жестом указала на разъехавшиеся от ее прикосновения двери. Джон изобразил полное безразличие, пожал плечами и шагнул внутрь.  
Его внимание сразу же привлекли экраны, расположенные, казалось, повсюду, где не стояли кресла. Джон сначала уставился на то, что видел, пытаясь вникнуть во всю информацию, которая выводилась, но запутался в разных графиках и шкалах. С трансляциями из разных точек планеты было проще.  
На людей Джон обратил внимание на пару секунд позже, отметив до этого, что он вряд ли выберется отсюда без потерь, если они не захотят. Хотя некоторые присутствующие и казались безвредным, но смотреть глубже верхнего слоя умели все маги, талантливые особенно, а Джон не без оснований считал себя таковым.  
Все пятеро были заняты: наблюдали за происходящим на экранах, переговаривались на повышенных тонах, почти ссорились.  
Они смотрелись опасными, каждый по-своему. Две женщины азиатской внешности, одна, в джинсах и оранжевом худи, выглядела на двадцать с небольшим лет. При этом в темных волосах выделялась седая прядь. От вида этой девушки кричали в панике все инстинкты Джона, предупреждая о том, что связываться ней — себе дороже. Другая же азиатка — старше, одетая в черное, с мечом за спиной, в сравнении с первой вызывала лишь легкое опасение. Джон сначала подумал, что они родственницы, но отбросил эту мысль: слишком непохожими казались, заметно разные типажи.  
Еще здесь было двое белокожих мужчин, стоящих рядом друг с другом, различных и похожих одновременно. Один в закрытой темной одежде и черном плаще, угрюмый боевик, с движениями, в которых без труда угадывалось умение сломать противнику шею еще до того, как тот замахнется; второй, отличающийся от него, светловолосый, приветливый, одетый в обтягивающий второй кожей белый с золотым костюм. Но, глядя на этого человека, Джон понимал, что и это боец, возможно, даже более опасный, чем его напарник.  
Пятой в комнате тоже оказалась женщина, вполне европейской внешности, невероятно красивая с волосами неуловимого каштанового оттенка. Она выглядела так, будто ее выдернули из кровати: босая, в свободных светлых штанах и не заправленной рубашке. Джон даже залюбовался на миг или другой, прежде чем понял, в чем тут подвох.  
— Ну ахуеть, у вас прямо демон гуляет! — выразил мысль Джон. — Вам помочь или не мешать? Если что, могу за изгнание взяться.  
Он не собирался накладывать заклинаний, но разумно предполагал, что это проблема не того разряда, чтобы устраивать всю кутерьму с иллюзиями. А на не демона изгнание бы и не подействовало.  
Вмиг, все взгляды обратились на него, а разговоры стихли.  
— Если окажется, что он все помнил и придуривался, то я откушу ему голову, — сказала демоница спокойно.  
— Он не придуривается, Элли, — ответила ей девушка в худи. — И не помнит никого из нас. Иначе бы уже сказал.  
Она пошла к Джону, широко улыбаясь, тот как раз прикинул, как быстро сможет выскочить за дверь и поможет ли это ему. Он оглянулся на Ксанаду.  
— Они нам не враги, — сказала она терпеливо, — Тацу, кстати, тоже владеет магией.  
— Повезло мне, — отозвалась женщина с мечом.  
— А я Дженни, — представилась стоящая перед Джоном девушка, она протянула руку, кивая на остальных по очереди, — вон Элли, Тацу, а те двое Миднайтер с Аполлоном. Не надо нас бояться.  
Джон неуверенно ответил на ее рукопожатие, а, как он понял, Миднайтер, сказал:  
— Ну про «бояться» я бы не был так уверен…  
Два возгласа, от его напарника, и от Дженни, смешались в один:  
— Лукас!  
— Папа!  
— А что такого? — пожал плечами Миднайтер.  
Джон фыркнул и немного расслабился. Приятно, все же, когда тебе не пытаются откровенно врать в лицо и не убеждают, что вся эта компания собралась здесь цветочки выращивать.  
— Итак, — он задумчиво оглянулся, — перейдем к самому важному вопросу нашей викторины. Зачем вы меня спасли и чего хотите взамен?  
— Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — сказала Дженни.  
— Это не снимает вопроса «зачем?», — покачал головой Джон.  
Он достал обе пачки, убедился, что сигареты закончились, и убрал назад в карманы.  
— А еще, — продолжил он, — заставляет спросить: «А почему я?».  
— Джон, я тебе об этом уже говорила, — вздохнула Ксанаду, — Дозор пытается вернуть мир в прежнее состояние и так спасти всех нас. Просто некогда бегать и вытаскивать каждого.  
— Меня вытащили, — ответил Джон.  
Он заподозрил, что все считают будто бы Ксанаду он поверит безоговорочно. Потому позволяют пересказывать легенду именно ей.  
— Я бы сказала, что ты вроде как часть нашей команды, — начала Дженни и пожала плечами.  
Элли фыркнула и оскалилась.  
— Вроде как, — повторила за ней Тацу абсолютно деревянным голосом.  
— Часть команды, — добавил Миднайтер задумчиво-недобрым тоном.  
— Давайте скажем: «консультант», — миролюбиво предложил Аполлон. — Которому мы доверяем… да, доверяем! И ценим.  
— Ага, — кивнул Миднайтер.  
Теперь Элли уже рассмеялась.  
— В общем, — сказала она, опираясь спиной на панель, — Джонни, тебя тут любят. Вот и спасли.  
— Не помню, чтобы мы были друзьями, — ответил он, — но вы все меня убеждаете, что я и, правда, не помню. Ладно… давайте считать, ребятки, что я вам поверил. Хотя это не так.  
Джон заметил, как они переглядываются между собой, невозмутимой оставалась только Ксанаду и, отчасти, Тацу и Миднайтер.  
— Другой насущный вопрос, — поднял руку Джон, — кто-то курит? У меня сигареты закончились.  
И вот тут все резко сделали вид, что или не слышали вопроса, или не считают нужным на него обращать внимание. Общий оптимизм, который редко покидал Джона целиком, потихоньку улетучивался. За прошедший день случилось слишком много событий, которые ставили мир с ног на голову.  
Можно было забить на все, но Джон собирался проверить хоть то, что можно, прежде чем искать способ отдохнуть. Иллюзия это или нет, обман или нет — вот что следовало разоблачить.  
— Как скажете, борцы за здоровый образ жизни, — сказал Джон, ухмыляясь. — Самое время попросить отвести меня к вашему главному, ага? Или главный кто-то из вас? Или у вас нет главного?  
Он помнил, что Ксанаду говорила о Кейт Спенсер, но решил проверить. Она же сама стояла рядом и молча слушала разговор, больше наблюдая за Джоном, чем вслушиваясь. Может, ожидала того мифического «возвращения памяти», а может и еще что.  
— Есть Кейт, — сказала Дженни, — я отведу тебя к ней. Все равно тут пока что не нужна и...  
Она собиралась что-то сказать, но пожала плечами, глядя на Тацу, Джон отметил еще несколько обеспокоенных взглядов, которыми обменялись все в комнате. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и их мысли можно будет увидеть неоновыми буквами в воздухе.  
— Я пойду с вами, — добавила Ксанаду. — Нам, в принципе, в одну сторону…

***

Когда они вышли из комнаты и опять направились дальше по коридору, Джон подумал, что среди тех, кто по силам очень даже не слабак, он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Сейчас стало немного легче, но от взглядов, которые кидала на него Дженни, тоже было несколько неуютно.  
Это не считая других проблем.  
— Жаль таки, что у вас никто не курит, — вздохнул Джон, когда они спускались на лифте между уровнями Корабля.  
— Ты куришь, — ответила Дженни, — надо будет глянуть сигареты в… твоей каюте.  
— Ага, но я-то не там, знаешь ли…  
Он еще не закончил говорить, когда Дженни молча протянула ему открытую пачку. Не той марки, что Джон получил благодаря Джеку, но все равно.  
— О… вау. А чего только сейчас? — поинтересовался Джон, те не менее, беря сигареты.  
— Не хотела при родителях, — пожала плечами Дженни. — Они нервничают из-за того, что я курю.  
— Что ты думаешь о найденных артефактах? — спросила Ксанаду.  
Все трое как раз вышли из лифта и направились по очередному коридору, теперь — с однотонно-металлическими стенами.  
— А почему я должна что-то думать? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Дженни. — Я же не владею магией.  
— Конечно, — кивнула Ксанаду, — но ты связана с мирозданием. Уверена, что сможешь понять, как именно внесены изменения и можно ли вернуться к прежней версии…  
Джон улыбнулся, он знал этот метод, когда Ксанаду подталкивала кого-то к решению проблемы настолько настойчиво, что почти хотелось спросить: «А зачем мне этим заниматься, если ты все так хорошо знаешь?». Но именно благодаря такого рода толчкам, он пару раз спасал свою шкуру.  
— Думаешь, получится откатить все на два месяца назад? — спросила Дженни задумчиво. — Или, что-то еще?  
— Думаю, что тебе лучше знать, как могут помочь твои способности, — ответила Ксанаду.  
— Мне нужно увидеть систему, — объяснила Дженни, — сами артефакты и остальное. А там… я подумаю. Мне бы самой хотелось вернуть все, как было.  
— Вышло бы неплохо, — кивнула Ксанаду, — но ты это и так знаешь.  
— Мне кажется, что мы отыскали не все, — Дженни развела руками. — Но я не смотрела на артефакты вместе.  
— Попробуй.  
— Ага, хуже не будет.  
Джон с интересом наблюдал за их разговором, но не вмешивался. Отчасти, потому что до сих пор сомневался в правдивости происходящего, отчасти — из-за того, что хотел попытаться увидеть всю ситуацию до того, как принимать решения.  
— И здесь я вас покидаю, — сказала Ксанаду, когда они подошли к очередной развилке коридора, — Джон?  
— Не волнуйся за меня, — ответил он.  
Ксанаду наградила его выразительным взглядом, но свернула. Джон и Дженни шли еще пару минут в тишине.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила, наконец, Дженни. — Теперь боишься нас меньше?  
— Родная, хватит делать вид, что ты пошла меня провожать из сочувствия и заботы.  
— М-м-м? — подняли брови Дженни.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Я не слепой и не дурак. Вижу ведь, что твоих сил хватит на то, чтобы сделать со мной что-то еще до того, как я попробую навредить… вашему Кораблю.  
Дежурно-дружелюбная улыбка сползла с лица Дженни.  
— Я действительно сочувствую тебе и забочусь. Но, если что, вполне могу разобрать на атомы.  
— Ты всегда так делаешь с теми, кто тебе чем-то не нравится? — поинтересовался Джон, вертя в руках сигарету.  
Теперь Дженни страдальчески вздохнула.  
— Я не это имела в виду!  
— Я понял, что ты имела в виду.  
Они прошли в тишине еще немного, Джон курил сигареты Дженни и думал, что они менее приятны на вкус.  
Его немного вело, сказывался весь прошедший день, который явно не был мирным, спокойным и лишенным волнений. Организм явно работал на пределе сил, ребра все же болели. И, бросая окурок, Джон подумал, что не стоило так резко возвращаться к некоторым привычкам.  
Он собирался сказать об этом вслух, когда они услышали голоса. Дженни вздохнула.  
— Это Хоксмур и ваша Кейт Спенсер? — спросил Джон.  
— Если ты про Джека, то да, это они. Спорят, — ответила Дженни.  
— Да, и о чем?  
Он услышал: «…Это было безответственно и глупо. А если бы с вами обоими что-то случилось? Ты мог головой подумать…», когда они с Дженни свернули на очередной развилке и оказались на неогороженной площадке, выступающей над переплетением переходов, труб и лифтов. Голова у Джона закружилась еще сильнее, и он поднял голову, но наверху была только чернота.  
— Там экран, — объяснила Дженни, — сейчас он не показывает ничего.  
— Удобно, — пробормотал Джон, опуская голову, — ничего не надо додумывать, чтобы сделать иллюзию.  
На округлой площадке стояли двое, окруженные поднимающимися из пола экранами, что отображали различные схемы, и парой голографических изображений планеты. Хоксмур выглядел так же, как раньше, что до Кейт Спенсер то теперь на ней оказались темные джинсы и черная футболка, взамен костюма, что был на ней в Бридж Госпитале.  
Стоило показаться Джону и Дженни, как эти двое замолчали и уставились на них.  
— А вот и главные, как посмотрю. Решают судьбы мира и магии, — отметил Джон.  
На лице Хоксмура появилось рассеянное и радостное выражение.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
— Как, бля, меня все заебали этим вопросом, — ответил Джон, — нет. Я не в порядке. Доволен?  
— В чем дело?  
Беспокойство Хоксмура смотрелось натуральным. Можно подумать, он так же волновался, когда тащил его в клинику и потом наблюдал за валяющимся в отключке. А даже если и так, то лучше от чужих переживаний не становилось.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Начнем с того, что меня избили прямо с утра, — сказал он, — а уже потом продали, показали работу болевых центров, запугали, заперли, ни хрена не объяснили, а после всего еще раз уложили с болевым шоком. Так что нет. Я не в порядке.  
Во время всей его речи Хоксмур выглядел все более виноватым, а Спенсер — раздраженной. Дженни попыталась взять Джона за руку, но он отмахнулся и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы стоять подальше и от нее тоже.  
— Хоть бы «спасибо» сказал, — проворчала Спенсер. — Что мы тебя спасли.  
— Может, еще на колени бухнуться и ноги лобзать? — взвился Джон. — Тоже мне, спасатели. Если верить вашим словам, а я им, кстати, не верю, то вы только через два месяца спохватились и потом объяснить толком ничего не могли.  
Он уже не стал говорить, что все еще размышляет, а не иллюзию ли перед собой видит. Потому что история о таинственном и высокотехнологичном Корабле, команда на котором планирует спасение мира, уж слишком походила на сказочку.  
— А ты бы поверил, расскажи я все сразу? — поинтересовался Хоксмур.  
Джон сложил руки на груди.  
— Надо было так рассказать, чтобы поверил.  
Хоксмур, Спенсер и Дженни обменялись кислыми взглядами. Джон понимал, что, скорее всего, сомневался бы еще больше, скажи ему обо всем прямо в СКВ, но доверять этим людям вот так с порога он не собирался.  
— Ладно, — Спенсер повторила позу Джона, — вы тут развлекайтесь, а у меня полно работы. Константин, будь так добр, не разнеси Корабль к чертям собачьим.  
— Мне самому уже любопытно, что вы тут затеяли, — в тон ей ответил Джон, — так и быть, но клясться я тебе не буду. А то хуй его знает, как потом против меня использовать решишь.  
Вообще-то, он не собирался говорить последнюю часть вслух, просто так получилось. Он устал за весь этот день, и ему надоело, что вокруг происходит что-то, что не укладывается ни в какие привычные рамки. Пока не случилось ничего дурного, но он не верил, что все так и продолжится.  
Спенсер махнула рукой.  
— Джек, твое счастье, ты и разбирайся, — произнесла она. — Я ушла.  
— Что значит «его»? — сузил глаза Джон.  
Тут Спенсер уже прикрыла лицо ладонью.  
— Она не это имела в виду, — с безнадежностью в голосе, сказала Дженни.  
— Милая, хватит рассказывать мне, что и кто имел в виду, — холодно ответил ей Джон, — повторяю, я все прекрасно понимаю.  
Опять последовал обмен взглядами и Хоксмур при этом смотрелся не то растерянным, не то раздосадованным, Дженни развела руками. Джон заподозрил, что они не просто переглядываются, а разговаривают телепатически, и от такой мысли стало еще неуютнее. Кто знает, что обсуждается и к какому выводу эта компания сейчас придет.  
— Короче говоря, меня не беспокоить, а если решите что-то разнести — я и так узнаю, — Спенсер повернулась спиной к ним.  
— А я пойду еще раз посмотрю на те артефакты, — сказала Дженни, глядя на Джона. — Мы найдем способ, как все вернуть назад…  
— Ты это уже говорила, — ответил Джон, — но даже если ты пойдешь котят на атомы раскладывать, я этого не увижу и ничего сделать не смогу. Потому что вы оставляете меня в компании Хоксмура. Я прав?  
Дженни закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, Спенсер еще стояла здесь и она задумчиво сказала:  
— А я-то думала, чего мне эти два месяца не хватало…  
Потом же, не потрудившись ничего объяснить, она ушла в пол.  
— Хочешь, пойдем со мной, — предложила Дженни. — Сам увидишь…  
— Неа, я устал, это раз, — Джон разогнул указательный палец на левой руке, а потом отставил большой. — И два, кто сказал, что ты будешь при мне делать то, что собираешься делать без меня? Потому, спасибо, но иди. А я как-то справлюсь сам.  
Дженни еще раз глянула на Хоксмура, тот поморщился, и она, снова тяжело вздохнув, ушла через открывшийся портал.  
На самом деле, Джон не был бы против посмотреть, чем там она занимается, но в присутствии Дженни ему было несколько неуютно. Хоксмур, притом, что вызывал острое желание не то бежать, не то вырубить его, а бежать уже потом, ощущался как кто-то менее опасный. По крайней мере, с ним можно сделать что-то до того, как он скрутит в бараний рог, а вот с Дженни — сомнительно.  
— Извини, что спрашиваю, — начал Хоксмур. — Но как ты себя чувствуешь прямо сейчас? Не хочешь… не знаю, поесть? Отдохнуть?  
— Ахуенно себя чувствую, — ответил Джон, а потом задал свой вопрос: — мы были друзьями или таки любовниками?  
Хоксмур как будто случайно отступил на шаг назад.  
— Ты же понимаешь, как я отвечу, да?  
— Сделаем вид, что не понимаю, — Джон наклонил голову к плечу, — говори уже.  
— Эм… любовниками.  
— Я так и знал, что все к этому сведется, — сузил глаза Джон. — И повторяю. Трахаться я с тобой не буду. Думать забудь. Могу еще лицом об пол приложить, если недостаточно ясно выразился.  
В ответ на это Хоксмур тяжело вздохнул и изобразил обиженную мину, которой Джон не верил ни на секунду.  
— Я ничего от тебя не требую, — сказал он.  
— Еще бы ты что-то потребовал, — ухмыльнулся Джон, — по моему опыту, требования начнутся чуть позже, когда поймешь, что на твои вроде бы добрые просьбы и намеки никто не реагирует. Вот тогда начнешь и требовать, а потом принуждать. Знаю-знаю.  
Хоксмур прикрыл лицо ладонями, а потом отнял их и, глубоко вздохнув, ответил:  
— Ты мне не поверишь, что бы я ни сделал, да? И, если я скажу, что ты вполне свободен?  
— Увы, — развел руками Джон. — Но ты можешь отпустить меня… куда-нибудь… я не знаю, в ЮАР, там правила для магов с послаблениями.  
— На Земле для тебя опасно, — ответил Хоксмур.  
Примерно такого Джон и ждал.  
— Вот видишь, как интересно получается. Я свободен, но уйти не могу… еще окажется, что и здесь могу ходить только с провожатыми.  
— А вот это нет, — Хоксмур указал на экран, и там появилась сложная схема. — Это Корабль. У тебя открыт доступ практически везде… ты можешь открывать порталы, как тот, через который мы пришли сюда или тот, через который ушла Дженни.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— И почему мне раньше об этом не сказали? — спросил он. — Забыли?  
— Не хотели пугать и давали время подумать.  
— Заботливые какие!  
Хоксмур нахмурился и указал на несколько мест в схеме, они засветились разными цветами.  
— Тут технические зоны, туда Кейт попросила тебя не пускать. Нам лучше, чтобы Корабль продолжал летать…  
— А ну да, ну да, — проворчал Джон, доставая сигарету, — продолжай рассказывать.  
Он был скептически настроен на эту тему и по поводу того, что там в «технических зонах» может происходить. Но с этим разберется и потом.  
— Вот тут живут гражданские, — очерченная зона оказалась громадной, — прости, но к ним тебя тоже не пустим. Они были здесь, когда Вселенная изменилась, и без того нервничают.  
— Если мне туда нельзя, то с какой целью рассказываешь? — спросил Джон.  
— Чтобы ты понял, что мы с тобой честны! — ответил Хоксмур.  
— Ой ли…  
Джон сильно сомневался, что целью было именно это. Больше походило, что его бдительность стараются усыпить, рассказывая еще немного небылиц.  
— А в остальные места тебе можно, — продолжил Хоксмур. — Просто представь… назначение комнаты, подумай, что тебе нужно туда переместиться и скажи: «Корабль, дверь». Только… сначала может не очень хорошо получаться.  
— Разберусь, — огрызнулся Джон, — Корабль, дверь.  
Он шагнул в портал и очутился среди удивленных людей в той комнате, откуда не так давно ушли Джон, Дженни и Ксанаду.  
— И снова всем привет, — он помахал рукой, — мне тут экскурсию проводят, знаете ли, значимые места. Тут мы расстреляли толпу нападавших, тут мы держим пленников, тут пыточная… все дела.  
Элли хмыкнула, Тацу покачала головой, Миднайтер с Аполлоном переглянулись.  
В этот момент через другой портал пришел Хоксмур.  
— Ты сюда и собирался? — спросил он.  
— Ну ага, — ответил Джон, — видишь, справляюсь. Кстати, у меня вопрос ко всем собравшимся, где здесь у вас туалет? Или он на космическом корабле не нужен?  
— Все есть в каюте, которую я попросил Корабль для тебя сделать, — сказал Хоксмур, беря Джона за плечо.  
Он отдернул руку, стоило на него внимательно посмотреть.  
— Вот странное дело, — отметил Джон, — вы говорите, что я… консультант.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Аполлон.  
— …а каюты у меня нет, — продолжил Джон.  
— Мне стоит говорить, что твоя каюта — общая у нас с тобой или ты опять решишь, что я на что-то намекаю? — с раздражением спросил Хоксмур.  
— Да я и не переставал так думать! — радостно заверил его Джон.  
Тацу просто отвернулась к одному из экранов, на нем быстро сменялись разные графики. Аполлон и Миднайтер опять переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами.  
А в разговор вмешалась демоница Элли.  
— Слушай, Джон, — сказала она, потягиваясь, — иди, прими ванну, поспи, позавтракай, а потом, когда начнешь соображать чуть яснее, поговорим. Идет?  
— И почему это я должен слушать советы демона, а? — поинтересовался Джон, окидывая ее взглядом и ощущая не совсем уместную в сложившейся ситуации реакцию. — Суккуба, если уж мы о видовой принадлежности. Кстати, народ, мое предложение об изгнании еще в силе.  
Элли показала ему средний палец.  
— Джон, пожалуйста… — начал Хоксмур.  
— Да ладно. Я все уже понял, — Джон пожал плечами. — Мне здесь не рады.  
Теперь, наблюдая за бессловесным обменом репликами, он все же убедился, что они все общаются мысленно. Мысль, что в этот раз довелось попасть в еще больший переплет, чем всегда, стала болезненно явной.  
— Веди уже туда, где мне каюту устроили, — сказал Джон. — И я так понимаю, что это ты так про камеру говоришь.  
Хоксмур вздохнул, открыл портал и шагнул туда первым. Джон подумал немного, глянул на Элли, рассеянно рассматривающую свои ногти, что будто бы невзначай удлинились, и тоже вошел в портал.  
По ту сторону оказался вовсе не тюремный блок, а вполне приличная комната. На низкой кровати лежало блекло-зеленое покрывало с узором из темных кругов, на комоде обнаружилось несколько пачек сигарет и зажигалка, светлые стены украшала парочка картин, а пол — круглый однотонный зеленоватый ковер. Откуда здесь исходил свет, было не совсем понятно, а пахло в комнате одновременно металлом и мятой.  
— За дверями открытый космос? — спросил Джон, рассматривая горный пейзаж на картине и глядя на другую, где парусники плыли по волнам.  
— Там — коридор, — махнул рукой Хоксмур, — а за той — ванная.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Джон, — миленько тут.  
— Если что, зови, я помогу … — начал Хоксмур, но Джон его перебил.  
— Вот знаешь, в туалет я пока и сам сходить могу. Иди давай.  
Хоксмур поднял руки и ушел через дверь, за которой, в самом деле, обнаружился коридор.

***

Джон немного побродил по комнате, открыл комод, где нашлась только сменная одежда, заглянул под кровать. Потом открыл дверь в ванную, где моментально вспыхнул свет.  
— Ладно, ванна так ванна, — пробормотал Джон, открывая горячую воду.  
В советах демоницы было вполне разумное зерно. По крайней мере, в некоторых, но спать здесь Джон не собирался.  
Закончив со всеми процедурами так быстро, как получилось, он ухмыльнулся запотевшему зеркалу и ушел в комнату. Комплект одежды получился почти таким же. Джону и дольше приходилось ходить в чем-то одном, особой брезгливости он не ощущал, но, если есть возможность переодеться в чистое — почему бы и нет?  
«Теперь пришло время для моей собственной экскурсии», — подумал Джон. Кровать манила, но кто знает этих людей, что они задумали. Надо попытаться выяснить все, что возможно.  
Понимание того, что с ним и так могли сделать многое, приходило в голову, но Джон решил, что перестраховка лишней не бывает  
Как и предупреждал Хоксмур, перемещаться выходило не слишком удачно. Или Джон не понимал, точно ли оказался там, где хотел. Например, хотел он в техническую зону, а вышел туда, где ему показывали схему. Площадка была пуста, не виднелось даже экранов.  
Потом Джон оказался рядом с запертыми дверями. Он попытался раздвинуть створки, но никакой реакции не последовало. Они открылись, стоило задуматься, как бы их получше вскрыть магией.  
— Не советую, — сказала стоящая на пороге женщина, Джон так и замер.  
Ее тело целиком, как казалось, состояло из блестящего металла. Даже волосы и глаза. Не сразу удалось узнать в ней, представшей перед ним, Кейт Спенсер.  
— Ух! Круто смотришься! — отметил Джон.  
— Хочешь зайти и глянуть на систему охлаждения изнутри? — спросила Спенсер хмуро.  
— Да не особо, — пожал плечами Джон, — просто проверял, что за закрытая дверь.  
Он бы вошел, не будь здесь никого, но понимал, что Спенсер не показала бы ему того, что ему видеть нельзя. Так что смысла не было. Она пожала плечами, и дверь за ней закрылась.  
Джон сменил тактику, теперь он искал каюту Хоксмура. Сначала он чуть было не вышел к нему самому, беседующему с Дженни, но вовремя, как показалось, улизнул. Потом попал в лазарет, где проснулся, потом опять вышел к своей каюте… И, наконец, раз на пятый, попал в незнакомый коридор.  
Проходя мимо одной из дверей, Джон почувствовал что-то знакомое и приложил ладони к стене рядом с ней, закрывая глаза. Так и есть, охранное заклинание. Не очень сложное, скорее как сигнализация, сообщающее о нарушителях. Но в нем ощущался его собственный почерк, словно подпись, которую оставляет тот, кто творит волшебство.  
Что ж… может во всей этой истории есть правдивое зерно. Не стал бы он сам зачаровывать каюту, где не бывает.  
Джон прошел мимо него внутрь, в апартаменты Хоксмура. Свет зажегся, стоило сделать первый шаг за дверь.  
Он окинул взглядом нечто вроде прихожей, посмотрел на стопку паззлов в углу и хмыкнул. Вот кем он Хоксмура не представлял, так заядлым любителем собирать морские панорамы из пяти тысяч деталей.  
Джон на пробу заглянул в одну из дверей, которые выходили сюда, и обнаружил, что это рабочий кабинет. С самого начала его внимание привлек даже не письменный стол и книжные полки, а то, что в первую секунду Джон принял за экран для релаксации. Но вовремя пришла в голову мысль, что вряд ли кого-то будет успокаивать тревожно-красное, похожее на кровь, марево. Не могли же у Хоксмура быть настолько странные предпочтения.  
— О’кей, — сказал Джон, подходя ближе, — или у кого-то хреново с фантазией и он не может придумать космос, или Ксанаду что-то такое и объясняла.  
Он отвернулся от того, что, по всей вероятности, было иллюминатором и осмотрелся. Это место все же выглядело жилым, а не как квартира-студия в Лондоне. На рабочем столе вперемежку лежали книги, ежедневники, пара перьевых ручек, на краюшке примостился планшет. Один из ящиков оказался небрежно приоткрыт, стул смотрелся довольно удобным и слегка продавленным.  
Ради интереса Джон взял одну из книг со стола, которая казалась достаточно старинной, и пролистал… с удивлением обнаружив, что написано в ней о магии и на одной из страниц еще и внесенные значительно позже заметки.  
Почерком Джона, прямо поверх пространных рассуждений автора на вычурном английском, было написано: «Пиздеж!», а магическая схема оказалась переправленной и с дополнительными отметками. Все это — толстым черным маркером. Джон присмотрелся и прикинул, что да, то, что получалось — выглядело и более реальным, и значительно проще, еще и менее затратным по энергии, чем первоначальный вариант.  
Он отложил книгу и принялся рыться в ящиках, обнаружив там еще несколько планшетов, пару флэшек, более новые накопители данных и набор для выращивания кристаллов. Джон попробовал включить все планшеты, но они оказались запаролены, кроме совсем старого, но там не нашлось ничего.  
Перед тем, как выйти из кабинета, он еще раз окинул полки взглядом и нашел как минимум десять знакомых названий. Если бы у Джона была возможность, он бы обязательно держал эти книги при себе. Даже если бы не понадобились.  
Следующей на очереди оказалась спальня.  
— У кого-то явно нет времени заниматься уборкой, — хмыкнул Джон, окидывая взглядом все вокруг.  
Большая кровать оказалась не застелена, на одно из кресел рядом с ней была небрежно брошена рубашка, Джон направился к шкафу, отметив, что надо заглянуть в еще одну комнату, куда выходила дверь отсюда, но распахнуть дверцы не успел, потому что нарисовался Хоксмур. Ради разнообразия, вышел не из стены, а из портала.  
— Что ты тут делаешь, Джон? — спросил он.  
— Голышом танцую макарену с лосем. Не видно, что ли?  
Хоксмур потер переносицу.  
— Перефразирую, — сказал он, — зачем ты пришел в мою каюту?  
Джон таки открыл шкаф и уставился на две секции, в которых можно было легко заметить два же различных комплекта мужской одежды. Он готов был поставить зарплату премьер-министра на то, что один — будет ему впору.  
— Я так понимаю, что она и моя тоже, — огрызнулся Джон, закрывая шкаф и поворачиваясь к Хоксмуру. — Или я не прав?  
— Прав, — согласился тот, — но… чего ты хочешь? Остаться тут на ночь?  
— Только в том случае, если тебя здесь не будет, — ответил Джон.  
— А, может, все-таки пойдешь в каюту, что для тебя сделали…  
В ответ на это Джон хохотнул и достал сигареты, которые взял из той самой каюты.  
— Ага, и там явно что-то для меня устроили. Дудки. Я останусь здесь.  
Хоксмур покачал головой.  
— Оставайся, — сказал он, — все равно я сегодня спать не собирался…  
— Вот и проваливай, — кивнул Джон.  
Он ждал, что Хоксмур сейчас побагровеет или, по крайней мере, начнет его переубеждать, но тот только устало вздохнул, возведя очи горе.  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он и вышел.  
Все-таки через стену.  
«Позер», — подумал Джон и направился ко второй двери в комнате. За ней обнаружился санузел. Поиск на полках ничего не дал, кроме случайно найденной полупустой пачки сигарет.  
Последней комнатой, куда выходила дверь из прихожей, в которую Джон вернулся для продолжения исследования, оказалась гостиная. Окинув скептическим взглядом сваленный на пол диванные подушки, Джон осмотрелся и здесь.  
— Ну… пока что трупов не видно, — сказал он вслух и зевнул. — Хорошо спрятали, наверное.  
Джон подумал, а не дополнить ли собственные охранные заклинания, но решил, что это тоже можно использовать против него. Незачем лишний раз светить способностями, вариант-то с иллюзией еще не отменился. А, если ему захотят что-то сделать, что же — их проблемы.  
Придя к такому выводу, Джон вернулся в спальню и забрался на кровать, только скинув обувь и расстегнув рубашку с брюками. Кто знает, вдруг бежать придется, не хотелось остаться без одежды.  
Он уже начал задумываться, а получится ли уснуть, когда свет потух. Джон напрягся, и он мгновенно включился.  
— Занятно.  
Стоило опять задуматься, как освещение исчезало или ослабевало. Джон какое-то время развлекался, меняя яркость, но потом ему надоело. Мягкий матрас и теплое одеяло делали свое дело. А он, все же, слишком устал за сегодняшний день.

***

Джон не был уверен, сколько проспал. Он помнил только, что пару раз просыпался, но решал, что нет никакого повода подниматься с кровати и опять заворачивался в одеяло. А потом все же решил выбраться, тем более что организм напоминал о своих потребностях.  
Ребра болели, ноги и руки тоже, но стало немного легче.  
Никто не пытался прийти в каюту и побеспокоить его, никто не скидывал его с кровати, не орал над ухом, не обливал холодной водой, не гнался, не стрелял и не заставлял сворачиваться в клубок от боли. Было хорошо.  
— И почему это я не верю, что все по-настоящему? — сам у себя просил Джон.  
Он заглянул в ванную, привел свою одежду в некий условно приличный вид и сел на кровать, составляя в голове схему. Что-нибудь простое, но неочевидное, чтобы никакая сволочь на этом сволочном Корабле не знала, куда он пошел. Заодно проверка: если будут знать, что же — или его заклинание неудачное, или это все-таки иллюзия и на его способностях все так же стоит блок.  
Закончив, Джон поднялся с кровати и постарался как можно лучше представить кухню или место, где можно получить еду. Пройдя через портал, он оказался посреди сада.  
— Фруктовые деревья я поищу потом, — сказал он, пытаясь представить кого-то едящего.  
И опять неудача: Джон снова оказался в саду.  
— Ну черт же!  
На очередной попытке он все же попал в помещение, напоминавшее кухню. И буквально свалился на девушку, держащей в руках тарелку бутербродов.  
— Ну блять! — высказала она, каким-то чудом ни один не уронив, а потом обратила внимание на того, кто ей помешал и без всякой радости добавила: — гребаный Константин!  
— О, меня тебе уже представили, — сказал Джон, утаскивая один бутерброд с тарелки, — а как тебя звать?  
— Шивон МакДугалл, — хмуро ответила девушка.  
Джон был совершенно точно уверен, что вчера ее не встречал: довольно молодая, но с пепельно-серыми, будто поседевшими до срока, волосами, одета она была в черные лосины и светлую майку со стилизованным трилистником. Выглядела девушка при этом очень уставшей и раздраженной.  
— Это кофе? — спросил Джон, указывая на большую кружку, которую увидел на хромированной столешнице.  
— Да. И он мой, — почти рявкнула Шивон.  
Она забрала один бутерброд и ухватила кружку.  
— Да я и не отбираю, — ответил Джон, — просто спросил. А еще есть?  
Шивон молча указала ему на электрический чайник, стоящие рядом с ним кружки и батарею разных банок.  
— О!  
Джон открыл ближайшую, и отыскал внутри рассыпной чай, пока выбирал, что же собирается пить. Тарелку с бутербродами он забрал с собой.  
— Кстати, Шивон, да? Почему я тебя вчера не видел?  
— Занята была, — довольно резко ответила она, — не все из нас развлекали тебя и устанавливали внизу маячки для перемещения.  
Джон не сразу понял, о чем речь, а потом припомнил странные плоские камни, которые были раскиданы по квартире Хоксмура, и кивнул. Он насыпал в кружку первый попавшийся чай и залил его кипятком.  
— Вообще-то, это и есть чай, — заметила Шивон, — ты налил чай в чай.  
— О? Отлично!  
Она вздохнула и добавила с тем же раздражением:  
— И вообще-то мы вчера притащили на корабль виновника… торжества, блин. С рабством и изменениями на планете.  
— И кто же виноват во всем этом? — спросил Джон, вгрызаясь в бутерброд.  
— Террэнс Тринадцать, слышал о таком? — Шивон оперлась на столешницу и отпила кофе.  
— М-м-м… медиа магнат, тот еще фанатик, жертвующий кучу денег на СКВ, — ответил Джон, — еще бы не слышать. Это он? Предсказуемо.  
О нем слышал, наверное, каждый, владеющий магическими способностями. Не самая заметная шишка, но одна из самых шумных. И у него точно могла быть личная гвардия, теперь становилось понятно, кто напал на них с Хоксмуром… в теории. Если это не был обман и складная история.  
Шивон развела руками.  
— Ксанаду говорит, что раньше он таким не был. То есть, был со странностями, но потом ему попался артефакт и через него уже кто-то другой воздействовал.  
— Ха… прям шпионские страсти, — проворчал Джон.  
— Это как бы многоуровневое, — Шивон опять отвлеклась на кофе, а потом продолжила: — сначала было мелкое изменение, которое столкнуло Вселенную куда-то от ее обычного пути, а потом, под влиянием на того, кто толкал и менял, то есть Террэнса, вышло что вышло.  
— Хм… — ответил Джон.  
Он в общих чертах понимал, о чем она говорит, и даже хотел спросить, а был ли тот мудак фокусом во второй раз, но решил промолчать. Слишком уж все напоминало игру в наводящие вопросы.  
— Дженни говорит, что фокус поменялся, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила Шивон, — и она вроде как знает, что надо делать, но понятия не имеет, на кого ориентироваться. Вот и пытаемся добиться от исполнителя имени того, кто все организовал.  
— Ясненько, — ухмыльнулся Джон и сложил два оставшихся бутерброда вместе, — хотел бы я с этим типом поболтать с глазу на глаз…  
— Он нам пока нужен живым, — ответила Шивон.  
— Ага! Ладно, я немного прогуляюсь.  
Шивон подняла брови, но промолчала, продолжая пить кофе.

***

Джон вышел через обычную дверь и оглянулся. Он думал чуть-чуть пройтись, без перемещений. После сна и завтрака подозрения не то, чтобы развеялись, но стали чуть-чуть слабее.  
Он брел, не выбирая дороги, и внезапно вышел к огромному, от пола до потолка, иллюминатору. Красный туман, не являвшийся туманом, клубился за ним и производил поистине жуткое впечатление. Особенно, на фоне пышных пальм в кадках и разбросанных по полу подушек. На одной из них сидела девочка лет пяти и, как показалось Джону, то, что было по ту сторону иллюминатора, ее интересовало не больше какой-нибудь кирпичной стены.  
Джон впервые видел ребенка здесь и задался вопросом, а не забрел ли он в зону «гражданских», куда его случайно пропустили.  
Малышка заметила Джона и, радостно улыбаясь, помахала ему рукой. Он подошел ближе и сел рядом, внимательно ее рассматривая.  
Она выглядела вполне здоровой, хотя и очень бледной, будто редко бывала на солнце. В черных волосах до плеч было несколько косичек с заплетенными в них цветными нитками. Одежду девочки составляли фиолетовый комбинезон с закатанными штанинами, сиреневые кроссовки и белая футболка.  
— Привет, — сказал Джон. — Чем занимаешься?  
— Привет, — ответила девочка весело, — смотри!  
Она насупила брови и повела раскрытой ладонью напротив своего лица. Джон ощутил вибрацию магии еще до того, как увидел результат: в воздухе вокруг них теперь плавали рыбешки всех цветов радуги. Девочка гордо улыбнулась. Созданные ею существа походили на летучих рыб, но выглядели значительно мельче.  
Джон вытянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев одной из них. Рыбешка метнулась прочь, но он успел ощутить под пальцами пустоту. Просто красивая иллюзия.  
— Хорошо получилось? — спросила девочка напряженно.  
— Очень, — кивнул Джон, — ты молодец.  
Она просияла.  
— А давай попробуем еще так… — начал Джон, придумывая, что можно добавить в иллюзию, но заметил движение сбоку и обернулся.  
Там стояла Тацу и она выглядела так, будто и не ложилась спать. Она замерла, глядя на Джона и малышку и по выражению ее лица было сложно что-то понять.  
— Все в порядке? — спросила девочка, рыбки растворились в воздухе, стоило ей потерять концентрацию. — Тетя Тацу?  
— Ага, все чудесно, — ответила та. — Идем.  
Девочка вздохнула и поднялась на ноги. Она подала руку Тацу и оглянулась на Джона.  
— Ты же покажешь, что собирался? — спросила она.  
— Ничего не могу обещать, но попробую, — серьезно сказал Джон, а потом обратился к Тацу: — в чем дело-то?  
— Тебя Джек найти не может, — ответила она.  
— Значит, плохо ищет. С ним такое бывает, знаешь ли.  
Тацу просто увела девочку, которая еще раз оглянулась и помахала Джону рукой. Он улыбнулся. Даже если это все и оказалось обманом, но эта часть получилась почти милой.  
Ребенок с магическими способностями — довольно дешевый трюк, чтобы вызвать симпатию. Но кто сказал, что не нужно из-за этого чувствовать подъем настроения?  
Джон, смеха ради, прикинул, чьей дочкой могла быть эта девочка. Внешне она чем-то напоминала Хоксмура. С матерью было неясно. Со способностями здесь была разве что Тацу… конечно, вариант с Элли не исключался.  
Размышляя о всех этих мелочах, Джон лег, растягиваясь на теплом полу. Он почти задремал, когда буквально из ниоткуда появился Хоксмур. Следовало бы к этому привыкнуть  
— Ты, вроде бы, хотел увидеть того, кто изменил мир? — спросил он.  
— Но, насколько помню, тебе я этого не говорил, — хмыкнул Джон. — А так да, очень хотел.  
— Мне Шивон передала, — ответил Хоксмур неуверенно, — он… э… в комнате для допросов.  
Джон фыркнул и поднялся с подушек.  
— Знал же, что у вас такое точно есть! А пыточные?  
Хоксмур вздохнул и открыл портал.

***

Джон ожидал увидеть с той стороны что-то более хардкорное, нежели две унылые серые комнаты, разделенные односторонне прозрачным стеклом. В той, куда вышли Хоксмур и Джон, уже находилась Ксанаду. Ее платье сегодня оказалось красным. Она задумчиво постукивала пальцем по стеклу, за которым Джон заметил Кейт Спенсер и смутно знакомого мужчину.  
— Это он? — спросил Джон, кивая в ту сторону. — Выглядит целым, а не разобранным на пару кусков.  
— Поверь мне, искушение было, — сказал Хоксмур.  
У мужчины, который сидел напротив Спенсер, оказалось спутанные коричневые волосы, щетина и старомодные очки. И синяк на пол лица, который очень сильно порадовал Джона. Из одежды на заключенном Штормового Дозора были один лишь синий халат и свободные черные штаны.  
— Когда мы пришли за ним, он оказался… немного не одет, — сказал Хоксмур в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джона.  
— У него удалось выяснить кое-что об артефактах, — сказала Ксанаду и улыбнулась уголком губ, — много, на самом деле. Он был согласен сотрудничать… в некоторой мере.  
Джон ухмыльнулся и опять глянул за стекло.  
— Значит вот он, корень всех бед, ага?  
— Он был только исполнителем, — объяснил Хоксмур, качая головой. — Нашел первый артефакт, по ошибке запустил, еще будучи… ну почти нормальным.  
Ксанаду хмыкнула.  
— Да, — кивнул Джон, — Шивон мне что-то такое говорила.  
— Сложность в том, — сказала Ксанаду, — что мы не уверены, какие именно артефакты из его схрона привели к…тому, к чему привели.  
— А еще нам нужно найти организатора, — сухо добавил Хоксмур.  
Тем временем, Спенсер разговаривала с их заключенным.  
— Как вы не понимаете, — мужчина ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони, — от магов нельзя ждать ничего хорошего! Они уничтожат мир рано или поздно! Ничьи способности не могут быть так опасны, как их.  
— Он мне больше нравился, когда не верил в магию, — вздохнула Ксанаду.  
— Террэнс, — продолжила Спенсер и махнула рукой, — видишь этого человека? Он маг и, уверена, мечтает сделать с тобой что-то такое, о чем я даже думать не хочу. А я, знаешь ли, многое в своей жизни повидала…  
Джон сжал кулаки и спокойно уточнил:  
— Она сделала стену прозрачной и запугивает его мной?  
— Ты против? — спросил Хоксмур.  
— Нет, но лучше бы предупредила.  
Тем временем, мужчина в комнате повел себя странно. Он глянул на Джона и расхохотался.  
— Так спросите у него! — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Именно он пришел ко мне и рассказал, что я должен сделать, чтобы изменить мир так, как я хочу. Его имя Джон Константин и, если он и маг, то ненавидит свой вид!  
Спенсер поднялась и вышла из комнаты, стена перестала быть прозрачной и отсекла смех Террэнса Тринадцать.  
— Признаешься, что ты все устроил? — спросила Спенсер с интересом.  
— А нахуя? — удивился Джон. — В смысле, не признаваться, а устраивать. Самому себя в рабство сдавать и еще и не помнить этого?  
— Кто тебя знает.  
Тем не менее, Джон видел, что Спенсер скорее шутит. С некоторой долей серьезности и напряжения, но не более.  
— Вы видели мои файлы, — ответил Джон, — там расписана вся моя жизнь.  
— То же, что было до них — помню я, — добавила Ксанаду, — и вы не хуже моего знаете, что происходящее — не в характера нашего Джона.  
— Чертовщина какая-то, — поскреб в затылке Хоксмур. — Злой брат-близнец? Иллюзия? Два Джона Константина? Это вообще возможно? Хоть что-то?  
— Вообще-то, да, — задумчиво ответила Спенсер, — у него ведь должен был быть именно что брат-близнец и, если в каких-то реальностях родился он, то…  
Тут ее перебил Джон.  
— Стоп! — сказал он. — Откуда ты это знаешь, а? Про брата вообще никто в курсе не был, кроме мамы, отца и меня. А родители мои давно в земле гниют.  
— Вообще-то от тебя и узнала, — пожала плечами Спенсер. — Ты мне это сам сказал.  
Судя по слегка ошарашенному виду Хоксмура, он-то как раз был не в курсе. Потом его лицо приобрело усталое выражение, и Джон устало же вздохнул. Опять их мысленное общение.  
Ксанаду задумчиво кивнула и сказала:  
— Что же. Теперь кое-что понятно.  
— И что же? — спросил Джон.  
— Что новая Вселенная завязана на твоем брате и нам нужно отправляться за ним, чтобы все исправить.  
В ответ на это Джон только пожал плечами.  
— Нужно все обдумать, — сказала Спенсер, — жду все через пятнадцать минут в кают-компании. И тебя, Константин, тоже.  
— Кажется, она меня не очень любит, — поделился Джон, когда Спенсер ушла.  
Он сам планировал еще раз наведаться на кухню, потому что завтрак казался ему недостаточно плотным.

***

Хоксмур пошел следом за Джоном и задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как он набирает еду.  
— Это раздражает, знаешь ли, — проворчал тот, — будто ты считаешь.  
— Я и считаю, — ответил Хоксмур, — время, чтобы не опаздывать.  
— Считай молча.  
Но он не трогал Джона, пока тот ел найденную пиццу и запивал ее чем-то, определить состав чего не брался. Но оно было чуть горьковатым и вроде бы самую малость спиртным.  
— Идем? — спросил Джон.  
— Хорошо, сейч…  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что двери и сам открывать могу! — ощетинился Джон. — Портал тоже, этому-то я у вас научился!  
Хоксмур поднял руки и отступил на шаг.  
— Ладно, я просто подумал… — начал он и осекся. — Молчу уже.  
— Молчи.  
Джон нахмурился, удерживая в голове мысль о том, что хочет попасть к остальным, там где они собрались.  
— Корабль, дверь?..  
Портал открылся и Джон, широко улыбаясь Хоксмуру, шагнул в светящийся проем… чтобы выйти из него на том же месте.  
— Что за хуйня?  
— Давай, может, все-таки я? — предложил Хоксмур.  
Джон ожег его взглядом.  
— Ну уж нет, — сказал он, доставая сигарету и указывая ею на Хоксмура, — если окажется, что вы не даете мне никуда идти самому… то я не ручаюсь за то, что сделаю.  
— Прекрати, — устало ответил Хоксмур, — когда ты уже поймешь, что мы тебе не враги?  
— Когда от меня прекратят запирать зоны этого вашего Корабля? Когда меня пустят на Землю?! Когда наконец-то расскажут все подробности о том, что я вообще среди вас забыл?!!  
Джон закурил, нервно вдыхая и выдыхая. Ему очень не нравилось, что порталы для него работали так ограниченно. Так и виделось, что в тех отсеках, куда то и дело уходят остальные, заперты другие маги, например. К тому же, Джон чувствовал недомолвки вокруг себя и это откровенно пугало.  
И мысль о том, что все вокруг ложь, тоже не покидала.  
— Как только вернем назад Вселенную — сразу, — ответил Хоксмур, — хочешь, я видео с камер в тех отсеках покажу? Там просто люди, которые вообще-то и так на взводе.  
— Видео можно подделать, — хмуро ответил Джон.  
Хоксмур потер переносицу.  
— Попробуй еще раз, — попросил он, — только, очень тебя прошу, думай о кают-компании, а не о чем-то еще.  
На этот раз открыть портал получилось правильно, и они вышли к остальным представителям Штормового Дозора.  
— Наконец-то, — прокомментировала Спенсер.  
Здесь собрались все и, как посудил Джон, занимали те места, которые казались наиболее удобными, без всякой системы. Так Дженни устроилась на диване, между Миднайтером и Аполлоном, Тацу и Шивон — в соседних креслах, Элли сидела на втором диване, положив ноги на низкий стол, и подпиливала ногти, Ксанаду расположилась там же, но в другом конце дивана, и вела себя значительно более чинно. Спенсер же ходила, заложив руки за спину.  
Джон, недолго думая, плюхнулся в свободное кресло и последовал примеру Элли, только, за неимением пилочки, закурил, а Хоксмур, тяжело вздохнув, сел между демоницей и Ксанаду.  
— Я нашла тот артефакт, который может обернуть действие вспять, — сказала Дженни, — это даже не артефакт… а как бы запись прошлого. Удивительно, что я сразу этого не поняла.  
Джон выдохнул струю дыма.  
— Ты вернешь все назад? — спросил он, — Круто.  
— Ну, я одна не справлюсь, это раз, — ответила Дженни, — мне нужны другие, помнящие прошлый мир… и тот на ком изменения завязаны теперь.  
— У нас очевидная проблема, — сказала Спенсер, — нам необходим фокус новой Вселенной.  
— И это его брат, — добавила Элли.  
Джон хохотнул.  
— Я смотрю, информация тут распространяется ну просто очень быстро.  
— А ты хотел, чтобы мы все рассказывали медленно и печально? — уточнила Спенсер. — Но где нам искать твоего брата?  
Тут ответила уже Ксанаду.  
— Очевидно, — сказала она, — в его реальности.  
— Как? — спросил Хоксмур. — Какие идеи? Раз вы же это уже обсуждали, пока мы не пришли.  
Джон кивнул: он понимал, что теперь скорее идет проговаривание и уточнение плана, который разработали заранее.  
— Два варианта, — сказала Спенсер, — в первом Джон Константин из нашей реальности отыскивает своего брата-близнеца, указывает конкретное место, и мы его хватаем.  
Тацу подняла руку.  
— Можно искать не физически. Быстрее через тонкие миры.  
Спенсер кивнула.  
— А еще есть второй, мы вытаскиваем его с помощью его же артефактов из запасного хранилища Террэнса Тринадцать. Если там есть его артефакты.  
— Тут решать Джону, — сказал Хоксмур. — Участвует он или нет.  
Все посмотрели на Джона, и тот ухмыльнулся. Вот к чему сводилась история. «Смотрите, какая сложная система и как мы можем всех спасти, но тебе придется нам помочь». Обман, который должен потешить его самолюбие. Чудесная схема, слишком уж вычурная, но чудесная.  
— И я не собираюсь вам помогать, — заявил Джон, — можете справиться сами — чудесно. Не нужно мне всех этих рассказов про то, что я должен сделать. Я вам до сих пор не верю, если что.  
— А я говорила, что его надо было там оставить, — отметила Спенсер, — все равно бы потом вернули назад, а пользы здесь от него никакой.  
— Родная, да что я тебе плохого сделал? — не выдержал Джон.  
Кейт Спенсер скептически на него глянула.  
— Тебе трехтомник распечатать или так поверишь?  
Джон задумчиво поскреб макушку.  
— Но хоть секс у нас был хорошим? — спросил он с надеждой.  
— Еще чего не хватало, с тобой спать! — проворчала Спенсер.  
— Оу… а ведь такое упущение, — пробормотал Джон.  
Спенсер еще раз выразительно на него глянула.  
— Если окажется, что он все помнит, то занимай очередь, — лениво сказала Элли, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Я буду убивать его первой.  
Дженни хлопнула по столу раскрытой ладонью.  
— Да прекратите уже! Вы, что, не понимаете? Вы же его только пугаете! — и добавила уже для Джона: — Не обращай на них внимания, никто не собирается никого убивать.  
— Спокойно, милая, — отозвался Джон. — Я же себя все-таки знаю. Если бы меня пытались убедить, что мы здесь все офигенно дружим и друг друга не раздражаем, я неладное бы точно заподозрил. А так больше на правду похоже.  
Дженни неуверенно кивнула.  
Джон сомневался, верить ему в то, что происходит вокруг или нет, но участвовать в каких-то ритуалах он не собирался.  
— Что же, — вздохнула Спенсер, — тогда вариант номер два…  
Джон поднялся со своего места и собрался уйти, не желая участвовать в разговоре, но остановился, когда к нему обратилась та же Спенсер.  
— Джон, ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется оказаться на планете, когда мы будем все менять? — спросила она предельно-спокойным тоном.  
— Да? — он обернулся к ней. — Зачем?  
— Чтобы к тебе вернулась прежняя память, разумеется, — ответила Ксанаду. — Если ты не желаешь оставаться с тем набором воспоминаний, что есть сейчас.  
Элли хмыкнула.  
— Ну, может там есть что-то, что он бережно хранит? — спросила она.  
— Доживем — увидим, — ответил Джон и, все же, ушел из кают-комании.  
Если все правда — придется им справляться без него, а если иллюзия — зря старались.

***

Джон опять бесцельно бродил по коридорам, пока не вышел на знакомое место. Туда где недавно встретил девочку-чародейку.  
Ксанаду нашла его через полчаса возле этого иллюминатора. Они постояли немного, глядя на кровавое марево изнанки реальности. Корабль выходил на орбиту ненадолго и вернулся назад, сюда, где изменения мира не затронули бы его.  
— Миднайтер и Апполон ушли. И попали в засаду, — сказала Ксанаду. — Они выберутся, это было учтено в плане, но и так многовато смертей и травм.  
— Это должно меня волновать? — уточнил Джон.  
— Если ты хочешь вернуть прежний мир — да. И, кстати, я не думаю, что лишние артефакты помогут. Если твой брат похож на тебя — он отлично умеет прятаться. А по дороге к нему умрут те, кто не должен умереть.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Это должно меня волновать?  
Ксанаду встала напротив него, пристально посмотрела в глаза и дала пощечину.  
— Эй! — возмутился Джон.  
— Я понимаю, что ты не веришь, — все таким же бесконечно спокойным голосом, сказала Ксанаду, — но это не иллюзия, не игра. И там, внизу, гибнут и страдают люди. Такие же маги, как ты, но у кого нет влиятельных друзей.  
Джон потер щеку и хмыкнул на последнем слове, но все слова застряли в горле, когда он встретился взглядом с Ксанаду.  
— Может, мы сможем вернуть все к тому, что случилось два месяца назад, а, может, и нет. Не хочешь рисковать идти за своим братом? Тогда найди способ вернуться на планету, Джон Константин, и живи в рабстве до самой смерти! — она оправила платье. — Или помоги Дозору вернуть прежний мир, или прими новый. Сделай выбор.  
— Вау, — сказал Джон. — А если я не хочу?  
— Тогда, — ответила Ксанаду, — выяснится, что я все-таки плохо тебя знаю.  
И она была права. Джон задумчиво уставился в красноту за пределами Корабля. Он сам думал о том, что должен помочь. Даже если это иллюзия, даже если он сыграет сам против себя.  
Но стоять в стороне нельзя. Иногда просто не получается.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон.  
Путь до рубки он преодолел быстро, но специально шел пешком, чтобы перебрать в уме все альтернативы. Выходило не так и плохо, если задуматься.  
— Давайте, я попробую отыскать своего брата, — предложил Джон с порога рубки.  
— Ты очень внезапно изменил свое мнение, — отметила Спенсер.  
Одна из Спенсер.  
Теперь их было две: обе состоящие из металла и занимающие кресла, в окружении экранов, проводов и панелей, Хоксмур, Тацу и Элли держались за их спинами. Дженни тоже была здесь, она стояла в стороне и держала в руках то, что напоминало старинный глобус без подставки. Все посмотрели в сторону Джона.  
— При одном условии, — поднял палец он, — даже двух. Первое: не я сам отправлю свой дух в астральные слои реальности, а кто-то другой, — смотрел он при этом на Тацу, и она кивнула, — второе: меня будут страховать. О да… трех, потом мне не помешают уйти на планету, чтобы, раз уж решили все менять, изменилось и у меня.  
— Спасибо, Джон, — сказал Хоксмур. — И мы бы не стали тебя задерживать.  
— А кто вас знает, — покачал головой Джон.  
Тут ответила уже Спенсер:  
— И ведь я сама об этом заговорила… опять никакой благодарности.  
— Я могу еще передумать! — ухмыльнулся Джон.  
— Не нужно передумывать, — напряженно сказала Дженни. — Какое счастье, что ты нам помогаешь.  
В ее голосе звучала некоторая неискренность, но ее легко можно было не заметить.  
— Да не благодарите заранее, дорогие мои, — хмыкнул Джон, усаживаясь на пол, — приступим?  
Тацу кивнула, опускаясь напротив, и коснулась его лба кончиками пальцев.  
— Я буду слышать и видеть то же, что и ты.  
— Как скажешь, милая.

***

  
Джон ожидал, что пройдет какое-то время, будет хоть подобие ритуала, но, вместо этого. Он просто словно «переключился» на другое место, время и состояние.  
«Да уж, — подумал Джон, собирая свою бестелесную форму в наиболее комфортный образ, — у кого-то явно сил полно».  
Он пошел вперед, хотя тут не было ничего, похожего на «верх», «низ», «лево» или «право», но такие мелочи мало кого смущают, если этот кто-то в магическом ремесле давно. Главное — помнить о цели и свою Джон представлял довольно четко. Брат, которого у него никогда не было, но где-то он все же появился. Брат, который превратил Землю в Ад для магов. Брат, который загреб угли чужими руками.  
Окружающее Джона ничто заколебалось и тоже изменилось, теперь он брел по коридору, состоящему из зеркал: стены, пол, потолок... Здесь не было источников света, но он видел все вокруг, словно сам воздух излучал сияние. Сквозняк шевелил волосы на затылке.  
То и дело Джон видел боковым зрением, как его отражение слева, справа, снизу или сверху, хмурится, улыбается, останавливается, в то время как он идет или поворачивает голову не в ту сторону.  
— Дешевая уловка, — сказал Джон вслух. — Меня гоняли и по более неприятным местам, уж поверь мне.  
Ничего не изменилось. Джон продолжил свой путь и быстрее, чем надеялся, услышал еще один звук, кроме завывания ветра и собственных шагов.  
Где-то рядом капала вода.  
Отражения в зеркалах исчезли, и теперь Джон шел мимо пустых стекол.  
А потом, без предупреждения или подготовки, как часто бывает во сне, он вышел в полутемную пещеру. Странно, но она казалась отдаленно знакомой.  
Возле углубления, куда с длинного сталагмита капала вода, сидел мужчина в свободном черно-красном одеянии. На его лице, таком же, как у Джона, цвела задумчивая улыбка.  
— Здравствуй, брат мой, — сказал он и взмахнул рукой, указывая на каменное сидение, напротив себя, — иди сюда, поговорим.  
— Ну привет, что уж там, — ответил Джон, усаживаясь.  
Он достал сигареты из кармана брюк и закурил.  
— Наверное, ты хочешь о много меня спросить, — предположил его брат.  
— На самом деле, только одно, — пожал плечами Джон, — ну нахуя? Из садистских склонностей, что ли?  
Мужчина, похожий и, одновременно, не похожий на него, рассмеялся. Не столько весело, сколько зло.  
— Ты ведь не понимаешь, верно? — брат Джона ухмыльнулся. — Это часть твоего наказания.  
— Наказания? И что же я тебе сделал? Отобрал любимого плюшевого мишку, что ли? — огрызнулся Джон.  
— Ох, мой глупый брат, не мне, нет-нет, ты провинился перед магией.  
Вода капала с равномерным стуком.  
Кап-кап-кап.  
Джону показалось, что ритм убыстрился. Или это его сердце стало колотиться чаще… пусть здесь, и присутствовал один лишь его дух, но ощущения были более чем реальными.  
— А что я сделал магии? — спросил Джон.  
— Ты предал ее, — последовал ответ, — в то время как я строил мир, наполненный волшебством, заставлял людей вспомнить страх и преклонение перед колдовством и носителями его искры, ты…  
— Жил своей жизнью? — подсказал Джон. — Пил и трахался? Попадал в переделки и выбирался из них? Скорее всего, я так и делал… если бы не бегал от попыток превратить меня в собственность и не попадал к хозяевам, пытавшимся выбить из меня дурь.  
Его брат опять рассмеялся.  
— Это лишь малая часть твоего наказания. Я наказываю тебя за то, чего ты не сделал. Ты должен был стать мессией, символом новой эпохи магии, но вместо этого позволил другим выбрать путь мира. Пусть же маги страдают, и это длится вечно, и пусть они не знают, чья это вина.  
— Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, — развел руками Джон, — хотя нет, стоп, хотелось бы. Короче, твои планы полетели псу под хвост, потому что есть таки чуваки, которые все помнят. Они хотят вернуть Вселенную назад.  
Джон щелкнул пальцами, но его брат лишь безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Штормовой Дозор не может изменить ничего, Дитя Столетия знает выход, но выпустила из своих рук ключ к Вселенной, а скоро, спустя лишь полчаса, изменения нельзя будет обратить.  
— Фокус изменения, ага, точно, — кивнул Джон, — ты продолжай, я внимательно слушаю… хотя да, это же ты фокус. Тебя надо поймать и тогда мы все вернем назад. Проще простого. Но подожди, мы и так это знали…  
Он надеялся, что Тацу все слышит и сможет, если что, ухватиться за его брата или, хотя бы, найти способ потом пойти за ним в его мир. Если же нет, что же, не проблема сделать это самому. Но на слова Джона тот опять расхохотался, а потом заговорил, утирая слезы:  
— До чего же ты глуп, братишка, — сказал он. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты жил вечно, наблюдая за делом рук своих… ведь глупый человек, который нашел артефакт, что дал мне дорогу к твоему миру, завязал все точки изменения на тебе.  
— На… мне? — спросил Джон. — Что? Почему? Почему не на самом себе?  
Его брат усмехнулся.  
— Это было бы не слишком изящно, не находишь? К тому же, так твоя смерть запечатал бы изменения навсегда.  
— Э-э… вау, — ответил Джон, — тогда почему ты не убил меня?  
— Ты мой брат, — сказал тот с обескураживающей честностью, — а еще я жаждал твоих мучений. Но сейчас дам выбор: ты можешь уйти со мной, в мой мир, полный колдовства, где найдется место и для тебя… конечно, этот ты бросишь, но тебе никогда не было дела до других.  
— А какой второй вариант? — спросил Джон.  
— Умереть.  
И его брат не стал больше ничего говорить или ждать, он просто столкнул Джона в бассейн одним движением. Водная толща смыкалась над ним и, как он не груб руками и ногами — не мог выбраться… пока кто-то не ухватил его за руку.

***

Джон очнулся на полу рубки, откашливаясь от попавшей в горло воды. Хоксмур протянул ему руку, но он отмахнулся и поднялся сам, мотая головой. Когда перед глазами перестали прыгать цветные круги, он осмотрелся.  
Здесь почти ничего не изменилось: Дженни все так же удерживала в руках глобус, Спенсер, разделившаяся на несколько дублей, заняла кресла перед различными пультами, пришла Шивон и нервно расхаживала из угла в угол, Элли куда-то ушла и Тацу теперь сидела на полу, рядом с кругом, в котором и очнулся Джон.  
Он кивнул ей, без слов благодаря за то, что вытащила и сказал:  
— Не хотелось быть посланником с дурными новостями…  
— Тацу все слышала, — перебила Дженни. — И сказала нам.  
— Вот уебок! — выразила мнение Шивон. — И нашел же причину!  
Джон пожал плечами. Что-то подсказывало: его брат вряд ли отличался нормальностью, а уж если предпочитал настолько глобальные методы, чтобы достать одного-единственного человека, то страшно представить, что устраивал в своей родной реальности. Еще можно было пойти за ним…  
— Теперь нам еще нужно найти это… Дитя Столетия… — начал Джон.  
— Не нужно, — ответила Дженни, — это я. И я понимаю, как все исправить… но из-за этого тоже наши миры слишком сильно разойдутся и… и твой брат… он успеет запереться до тех пор, пока мы пойдем следом.  
Джон кивнул: это объясняло то, что он чувствовал в Дженни. Всю эту силу и способности.  
Нет, Штормовой Дозор явно был слишком силен, чтобы с ними не считаться.  
— У нас есть выбор: или мы приводим мир в норму, или идем за этим мудаком, — сказала Спенсер, та, что сидела в ближайшем кресле, а вторая добавила: — по-моему, выбор не очень велик.  
— Неа, — мотнул головой Джон, — его нет вовсе. Давайте вернем ваш мир.  
Хоксмур задумчиво выдал:  
— Ты, наконец-то, поверил, что тебя не обманывают?  
— Я просто хочу проверить, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — А с братом я как-то рассчитаюсь. В любом правиле есть лазейка и, мне кажется, чем дольше мы тянем, тем больше риск, что ваших покалечат. И что изменения закрепятся.  
Дженни подошла к ним и внимательно посмотрела в глаза Джону.  
— Я теперь знаю, кто именно фокус Вселенной.  
— То есть, ты все исправишь?  
Она улыбнулась и кивнула.  
— Тебе ничего не нужно от меня?  
Дженни мотнула головой.  
— Скорее — они покалечат больше, чем стоило бы, — ответила Спенсер, — я их уже отозвала, Миднайтер и Аполлон на Корабле. А ты иди давай на Землю, я только что сняла твои протоколы запрета.  
— Я тоже заинтересован в том, чтобы забыть обо всем том дерьме, что случилось в моей жизни, — сказал Джон, — и Спенсер, а ты уверена, что между нами ничего не было?  
— Только острое и неприкрытое желание пробить тобой стену, — последовал ответ.  
— А… ну это был мой второй вариант, — осклабился Джон.  
Он окинул прощальным взглядом Спенсер, Дженни, напряженно сжимающую глобус, нервничающую Шивон, Тацу, что одним плавным движением поднялась на ноги, и, конечно, Хоксмура. Может, они и были кем-то, кто разыгрывал сложнейшую партию, уловить смысл которой не получалось. Может. А, может, Штормовой Дозор выступал именно за то, о чем они говорили.  
И они бы сделали нормальной планету, попавшую под влияние сумасшедшего брата-близнеца Джона. В неком своем варианте «нормы», но немного более терпимую к магам. Можно ведь проверить. Пусть Дозор занимается своими делами, а он посмотрит, что случится с его памятью на Земле.  
— Встретимся на другой стороне, — пожелал Джон, — если она, конечно, будет. Корабль, дверь.

**_Эпилог_ **

Джек остановился на углу, не решаясь подойти к Джону, курящему у задней двери бара. Выглядело вполне обычно и Кейт говорила, что мир вернулся в норму… но все равно было страшно.  
Кто знает, как и что отпечаталось в памяти, какие детали новой биографии могли всплыть? Вдруг сейчас он думает о том, что случилось в его «рабской» жизни?  
Но, если не проверишь — не узнаешь.  
Джек выдохнул и направился к Джону.  
— Ты, что, следишь за мной? — спросил тот, с усмешкой.  
— Слежу, — не стал отпираться Джек.  
Он почти сказал: «Волнуюсь», но решил, что тогда Джон уж точно заинтересуется, в чем же дело. Если они вернули все на круги своя, то прошло не так много времени с их последней встречи.  
— Да ладно тебе, — проворчал Джон, — я же никуда не пропадаю. Такое чувство, что ты, если мог, вообще меня в рабство бы взял...  
— Не шути так, — попросил Джек, он понимал, что его лицо выдает очень многое, и надеялся, что с описанием занимательных месяцев можно будет повременить.  
Джон затоптал окурок.  
— О'кей, — сказал он, и деловито поинтересовался: — сколько у нас времени, прежде чем тебе надо сообщить мне о чем-то дико важном и связанным со спасением мира?  
— Сколько хочешь, — ответил Джек, улыбаясь, — я пришел к тебе.  
— Ну ко мне, так ко мне, — фыркнул Джон.  
Он взял Джека за плечи и притянул к себе в поцелуе.


End file.
